Zweifellos
by WhiteKandis
Summary: "Hast du Angst?", flüsterte er. "Nein", sagte sie.
1. Prolog & Kapitel 1

_Zweifellos_

 _._

Es ist nicht Angst und auch keine Furcht, die uns zueinander führte, keine gemeinsamen Interessen und auch nicht die unterschiedlichen Fronten, an denen wir kämpfen. Es ist nicht Lust und auch nicht Keuschheit.

Niemand sollte weinen, niemand sollte lachen. Wer zuviel lacht, ist albern, wer zuviel weint, ist schwach. Zuviel Sonne verbrennt dich, zu viel Schnee vereist dich. Zuviel von allem tötet dich.

Niemand sollte zuviel hassen. Hass tötet nicht nur dich.

Was passiert, wenn man zuviel liebt? Ich meine nicht dieses krankhafte Besessen-sein, das ist keine Liebe.

Was passiert aber bei zuviel ehrlicher Liebe?

Ist es dann auch tödlich?

Ironie. Ist es nicht pure Ironie, wenn ich noch eben davon schreibe, dass zuviel von allem tötet und danach in Frage stelle, ob zuviel von ehrlicher Liebe überhaupt töten kann? Ich bin primitiv. Ich bin ein Mensch. Ich weine, ich lache, ich verbrenne mich und ich friere auch. Ich hasse.

Und ich liebe.

Ich liebe eindeutig und zweifelsfrei. Ich liebe voller Ehrlichkeit. Meine Liebe ist klar wie kaltes Wasser aus den tiefsten Quellen dieser Erde, so rein wie die Seele eines Neugeborenen und so voller Ehrfurcht vor dem Herzen meines Gegenübers.

Es gibt nur zwei Fehler. Der eine klingt so unbedeutend, der andere unglaublich dramatisierend. In Verbindung gebracht klingt es leider sehr klischeehaft.

Ich liebe zu viel.

Ich liebe das Falsche.

Wie kann man ausgerechnet zuviel vom Falschen lieben? Wie kann man überhaupt etwas Falsches lieben? Ist diese Liebe nicht richtig ab dem Moment, ab dem man den ersten Tropfen an Liebe auf der Zunge spürt, das erste Zittern im Herzen feststellt? Ist es dann immer noch falsch?

Es ist nicht unser Schicksal, zusammen zu sein. Wir sind nicht dafür bestimmt gewesen, uns jemals zu berühren. Und doch tun wir es.

 _Und plötzlich entsteht Magie._

 _Und die mächtigste, überirdischste, unendlichste Liebe unserer Zeit._

.

* * *

.

 **Kapitel 1**

Es gibt Menschen, wenn man sie sieht, denkt man sofort an Quidditch und das nicht nur wegen der Statur dieser Person. Sucher sollten kleiner als die restliche Mannschaft sein, kleiner, flinker, schneller. Hüter sollten etwas größer sein, etwas breiter. Sie sollten gute Reflexe haben. Das heißt, von der Statur allein könnte man nicht sagen, ob die Person vor dir nun Quidditch spielte oder leitete oder richtete.

Hermine konnte es aber in Rons Gesicht sehen, sie wusste nicht, warum. Wenn sie ihn ansah, bildete sich vor ihren Augen ein Klatscher. Komisch, ausgerechnet ein Klatscher. Sie fand ihre Gedanken ziemlich lustig.

„Ron, wenn ich an dich denke, sehe ich einen Klatscher."

Hermine strich mit den Fingerspitzen über das Pergament. Rau und trocken, nicht das Pergament, sondern ihre Finger. Das Kerzenlicht würde in einigen Minuten erloschen sein. Sie schloss die Augen, atmete tief und lange durch. Sie war müde, unglaublich müde. Der Hocker, auf dem sie saß, war wahrscheinlich nicht so bequem, wie es ihr in diesem Augenblick vorkam. Nicht, dass das ihr etwas ausmachte.

Sie stützte sich mit den Händen auf den Holztisch, versuchte, sich auf die Beine zu stellen. Es war abartig, wie sich ihr Körper anfühlte. Wie ihre zu schwachen Beine fast nachgaben, als sie das Gewicht ihres Körpers tragen mussten. Sie war eine Hexe und trotzdem gab es nichts, womit man Müdigkeit wegzaubern konnte.

Das große Fenster, das sich bis zur hohen Decke streckte, stand nur einen Spalt breit offen, dennoch wehte eine kühle Brise durch das dunkle Zimmer. Die Flamme von der so gut wie ausgebrannten Kerze tanzte mit dem Wind den Walzer, die Schatten, die die steinernen Wände des Zimmers überdeckten, schwangen hin und her.

Braune Augen schweiften in die Ferne, aus dem Zimmer, aus dem Fenster, weit weg über die Berge, die das Mädchen in der Dunkelheit des Abends nur noch schwer erkennen konnte. Es war nicht so, dass sie trauerte, vielmehr wollte Hermine eigentlich draußen sein. So wie die Flammen tanzten, wollte sie über die Wälder gleiten und im Himmel tanzen.

Hermine war kein Kind des Trauerns. Und auch nicht des betrübt seins.

Die kleine Flamme gab nach einem letzten Tanz seinen letzten Atemzug. Hermine gewöhnte sich sehr schnell an die Dunkelheit. Sie wollte ins Bett und nirgendwo sonst hin.

.

* * *

.

„Nun denn, ich danke Ihnen vielmals, Miss Booth, für die ausführliche Erklärung der Hausaufgaben. Dennoch möchte ich darauf hinweisen, dass Sie einige Fehler gemacht haben. Schon allein durch die falsche Interpretation einer der Zahlen kann man die gesamte Wahrsagung verfälschen. Ich möchte Ihnen sehr ans Herz legen, sich unbedingt nicht nur auf die Erledigung Ihrer Hausaufgaben zu konzentrieren, sondern sie auch mit einer gewissen Präzision zu bewältigen. Die besonderen Werte…"

Hogwartsschüler in ihren schwarzen Roben saßen verteilt im Klassenzimmer. Professor Vektor erzählte viel an diesem Tag. Hermine stellte fest, dass die Laune der Dozentin anscheinend gut war. Und Hermines war nicht gut. Eigentlich. Das fünfte Jahr war bis jetzt nicht so verlaufen, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Hermine seufzte und sah auf ihre magische Armbanduhr. Noch zwei Minuten, dann musste sie in die große Halle, Ginny würde dort auf sie warten. Sie hatte versprochen, ihr bei den Hausaufgaben zu helfen. Hermine wurde kurz vor dem Ende der Stunde hellhörig und blickte von ihren Notizen noch einmal auf.

„…und mir überlegen, was wir als Nächstes machen. In unserer nächsten Stunde, könnt ihr gespannt darauf sein, was ich mir für euch überlegt habe. Die Stunde ist beendet."

Der Geräuschpegel der Klasse schoss schlagartig in die Höhe, als die Schüler anfingen, ihre Schultaschen zu packen und aus dem Raum zu marschieren. Hermine tat es den meisten gleich, schwang ihre fertig gepackte Tasche über ihre Schultern und sackte fast unter dem Gewicht ein.

Es war Montag. Ein trüber, regnerischer Montag. Nicht, dass das Hermine etwas ausmachte, sie verbrachte so oder so ihre Zeit in der Bibliothek. Draußen gab es nichts zu sehen, keine Freunde, mit denen sie sich unterhalten konnte oder das Zaubern üben konnte. Kein Harry, kein Ron, mit denen sie in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum Zeit verbringen und ihnen beim Zauberschachspielen zusehen konnte. Es war ein tristes Schuljahr.

Die große Halle war voll, es war Mittagszeit. Hermine ließ ihre Augen in der Halle umherwandern. Sie fühlte sich alleingelassen. Trotz dieser Menschenmenge, in der sie sich befand, war sie die einsamste Person auf der Welt.

„Hermine, hier!"

Ginnys helle Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Als sie sich umdrehte, konnte sie sehen, wie die Rothaarige lächelnd und winkend auf sie zukam.

„Ginny, wie lief es in Zaubertränke?"

„Dank dir lief es super! Ich hab auf alles geachtet, was du mir gesagt hast. Am Ende hatte ich dann wirklich ein total gutes Gefühl bei der Sache. Vielen Dank noch mal, Hermine, du rettest mir wirklich das Leben."

Ginny umarmte die Ältere und auf Hermines Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus. Nein, Hermine war nicht allein, Hermine hatte die quicklebendige Ginny. Und sie musste ihr noch viel beibringen.

„Ich bin stolz auf dich, Ginny, gehen wir in die Bibliothek?"

„Ja…", Ginny blickte auf den Boden, ihre Freude wich ihrer Bedrückung und Hermine wusste genau, warum, denn Ginny fehlten zwei gewisse Personen sehr, genauso wie ihr selbst auch. Aber sie wusste auch, dass sie in diesem Moment nichts dagegen tun konnte.

„Na dann, komm'."

Hermine nahm ihre Hand und lächelte. Es sollte bald wieder gut sein, besser werden. Sie wusste, dass das alles bald ein Ende haben würde. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis Harry und Ron zurück wären und bis dahin blieb den beiden Zurückgebliebenen nichts anderes übrig, als zu warten und zu hoffen. Ginny hob wieder ihren Kopf, als Hermine ihre Hand leicht drückte und als sie in ihre Augen sah, keimte die Hoffnung wieder auf. Ihr Lächeln kam auf ihr Gesicht zurück.

„Geh du schon mal vor, ich werde kurz etwas essen, ich hab so Hunger. Ich komme dann gleich nach, okay?"

„Natürlich. Bis dann."

„Bis dann."

Als die Jüngere ihren Weg zum Tisch der Gryffindors aufsuchte, kehrte Hermine um und machte sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek. Es war schön, mit Ginny zu lernen und es machte ihr ziemlich viel Spaß, Lehrerin zu spielen. Noch viel mehr Spaß machte es ihr aber, Harry und Ron zu korrigieren. Und noch viel mehr, Ron eine Standpauke zu halten.

Die Wände der Gänge erdrückten Hermine manchmal. Manchmal kam ihr das riesige Hogwarts so klein vor, sie wollte tatsächlich manchmal einfach nur weg, einfach nur ausbrechen und doch blieb sie hier, in den sicheren Mauern der Zauberschule.

Als sie in der großen Bibliothek ankam, nickte Hermine der bebrillten Hexe Madame Pince zu und ging schnurstracks in die Tiefen des Bücher-Labyrinths. Relativ hinten im großen Raum, hatten Hermine und Ginny ihren Stammplatz und trafen sich dort. Als sie ankam, schüttelte sie ihre Tasche von ihren Schultern ab und ließ sich auf einem der geräumigen Holzstühle nieder.

Es war normal, dass sich niemand um die Mittagszeit in der Bibliothek befand. Umso mehr überraschte sie es, als sie plötzlich Schritte vernahm, die sich ihr näherten. Noch überraschter, besser gesagt verwirrter, war sie, als sie hinter den Regalen blonde Haare sah.

Malfoy.

Der letzte Mensch, den sie in diesem und auch in allen anderen Momenten in ihrem Leben sehen wollte. Angespannt schnaufte Hermine leise und sank ein wenig tiefer in ihren Stuhl. Malfoy lief hastig, ohne Umwege und auch ohne sie zu bemerken, an ihr vorbei. Die Braunhaarige war noch verwirrter, als sie hörte, wie er nach einigen Schritten stehen blieb und im nächsten Gang anfing, auf und abzulaufen. Sie hörte, wie seine Kleidung raschelte und seine Hände anscheinend nach einem Buch suchten.

Was für ein Buch suchte Malfoy um diese ungewöhnliche Zeit in der Bibliothek?

Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich Hermine. Sie lehnte sich aus dem Stuhl und suchte ihn mit ihren Augen. Sie sah, wie er ein Buch nahm und öffnete, kurz darin blätterte und es wieder zurücklegte. Das wiederholte er sehr viele Male. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich jedes Mal, wenn er ein Buch zurücklegte, zusammen und mit jedem Mal wurden die Bücher fester zugeklappt. Ihn machte es anscheinend sauer, dass er nicht fand, was er suchte.

Seinen Frust über das nicht gefundene Buch weckte ihre Neugier.

Es musste auf jeden Fall etwas Wichtiges sein, soweit war sie schon.

Aber was?

Hermine stand, ohne Krach zu machen, von ihrem Stuhl auf und schlich zu den Bücherregalen in ihrem Gang und in die Richtung, in der Malfoy sein Buch suchte. Darauf bedacht, nicht aufzufallen, fing sie an, beliebige Bücher aus dem Regal zu nehmen. Minuten verstrichen und Hermine war sich indes sicher, dass er in der Abteilung für Zaubertränke war.

Plötzlich hörten das Rascheln seiner Robe und das Klacken seiner Schuhe auf. Malfoy hatte anscheinend etwas gefunden. Hermine sah, dass seine Augen sich weiteten und er mit einer Hand ein Buch festhielt und mit der anderen etwas zum Sitzen suchte. Als er einen Hocker fand, nahm er darauf Platz, ohne auch nur einmal vom Buch aufzuschauen.

„Bin da. Was machs-"

„Pssshhht!"

Hermine drehte sich um und klatschte ihre Hand auf Ginnys Mund.

„Ginny", flüsterte sie, „Malfoy sucht da drüben in einem Buch nach einem Trank."

„Und?", flüsterte Ginny zurück, als sie die Hand der Anderen von ihrem Mund wegzog.

„Es muss etwas Wichtiges sein!"

Die Augen der Kleineren wurden größer.

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Weil er nämlich vorhin wie ein Verrückter an mir vorbeigestürmt ist und seit ich hier bin, danach sucht."

„Komisch."

„Ja."

Die beiden Hexen drehten sich wieder in die Richtung, in der Malfoy auf seinem Hocker saß und las. Offenbar hatte er sie nicht bemerkt. Und das, obwohl sie nicht wirklich leise waren. Er sah noch immer wie gebannt auf das Buch in seinen Händen.

„Was er wohl sucht?", wisperte Ginny zu Hermine.

„Keine Ahnung. Auf jeden Fall hat er gefunden, was er gesucht hat."

„Ja, sieht so aus."

Und dann sah Malfoy auf und zwar genau in Hermines Augen.

Hellgraue starrten in Braune. Sekundenlang. Eine Ewigkeit. Sein Blick verfinsterte sich abrupt und er ließ Hermine keine Sekunde aus den Augen, als er aufstand, das Buch zuklappte, an seine Brust presste und sich eilig seinen Weg nach draußen bahnte.

So wie er gekommen war, so ging er auch mit hastigen Schritten auf dem Gang entlang in Richtung Ausgang. Doch dann blieb er inmitten seines Weges stehen. Die beiden Hexen, die ihn bis dahin mit riesigen Augen verfolgt hatten, hielten den Atem, gespannt darauf, was er machen würde.

Und dann vernahmen sie seine leise und irgendwie anders als sonst klingende Stimme.

„Granger?"

„Malfoy?"

Der blonde Zauberer drehte sich auf seiner Stelle um und sah einige Sekunden lang Hermine an. Sein Gesicht spiegelte kein Hass. Da war etwas Anderes. Etwas, was Hermine in diesem Augenblick nicht ablesen konnte.

„Sei nicht immer so neugierig und" Sein Blick änderte sich erneut, wurde etwas härter „Und halte dich von mir fern."

Und damit machte er wieder kehrt und ging nun endgültig aus der Bibliothek, ließ zwei verwirrte Hexen zurück.

„Was war denn das bitte?", keuchte Ginny als Erste, nachdem sie aus ihrer Starre erwachte.

„Keine Ahnung. Irgendwas stimmt nicht."

Hermine war verwirrt. Etwas sehr, sehr Wichtiges musste passiert sein. Sonst würde Malfoy sich nicht so benehmen. So anders als sonst. Komisch, seltsam und irgendwie unheimlich.

„Ich muss herausfinden, was für ein Buch das war, Ginny. Besser gesagt, was für einen Trank er sucht. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, der führt wieder irgendwas im Schilde."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Dieses verdammte Schlammblut, jedes Mal kam sie ihm in die Quere, bei jeder Gelegenheit scheute sie sich nicht davor, sein Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Egal, ob im Klassenzimmer oder in seiner Freizeit. Immer war diese Klugscheißerin an Ort und Stelle, um ihn auszuspionieren oder ihn fertig zu machen. Aber so leicht würde er, Draco Malfoy, sich nicht ausspionieren und fertigmachen lassen, weder im Klassenzimmer noch in seiner Freizeit.

Draco war genervt, wollte in sein Zimmer und endlich durchlesen, was im Buch stand.

Wo war er stehen geblieben?

Ach ja, Sonnenblumenkerne.

Woher zum Teufel sollte er Sonnenblumenkerne finden? Unglaublich, dass man für diesen vermaledeiten Trank etwas brauchte, was ausgerechnet nur in der Muggelwelt wuchs. Draco schnaubte. Er hatte sich das leichter vorgestellt.

Er hatte sich **alles** viel leichter vorgestellt.

Einfach alles.

Alles war noch gut gewesen, bis er diesen Brief vor einer Woche bekommen hatte. Den Brief von seinem Vater. Den Brief, der, seitdem er es gelesen hatte, sein Leben zur Hölle machte. Sogar noch viel mehr als Granger, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. Er wusste, dass es irgendwann passieren würde. Irgendwann wäre die Zeit gekommen, das hatte er schon immer gewusst.

Aber er hätte nicht einmal im Traum daran gedacht, dass es so bald passieren würde. Es war zu früh. Er war noch nicht bereit. Das konnte er fühlen und denken. Und trotzdem konnte er nichts dagegen tun. Seine Gedanken kreisten nur noch um das Eine. Nur noch um ein dunkles Mal, das auch seinen eigenen Arm bald zieren würde.

Draco ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen und schloss die Augen. Es war nicht richtig. Es war nicht richtig, was sein Vater da von ihm verlangte. Draco war unsicher, er konnte es kaum ansehen, wie sein Vater Muggel und Schlammblüter tötete oder folterte. Es war einfach nicht richtig für ihn und war auch nie richtig gewesen. Aber es musste richtig sein, wenn so eine mächtige Familie wie seine an die Rasse der Reinblüter glaubte. Es musste einfach stimmen und richtig sein.

Also beschloss er, einen Trank zu brauen, der all seine Zweifel über Bord werfen würde und seinen Glauben an die Reinblüter und du-weißt-schon-wen herstellte.

 **Wieder** herstellte.

Dracos Gedanken schweiften ab. Ein Tag kam ihm in den Sinn. Ein Tag, den er in den Sommerferien erlebt hatte. Ein Tag, den er besser hätte nie erleben sollen. Den er hätte nie erleben wollen.

Blut, zu viel Blut und Schreie. Zu viel Blut und zu viele Schreie.

Angewidert kniff er die Augen zusammen und versuchte, an etwas anderes zu denken, als plötzlich Granger in seinem Kopf erschien.

Nein, das konnte doch alles nicht richtig sein.

Oder?

Abrupt stand Draco auf und wollte seinen Gedanken endlich ein Schluss setzen. Er musste diesen Trank so schnell es ging brauen, sonst würde er noch lange, sehr lange keinen Schlaf finden.

Er nahm das Buch, das neben ihm auf dem Bett lag, und schlug es auf. Sonnenblumenkerne. Was zum Teufel sollten eigentlich Sonnenblumenkerne bewirken? Wütend darauf, dass er nicht wusste, woher er diese verfluchten Kerne bekommen sollte, stand er auf und ging in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. Er war der Slytherin-Prinz. Er war der Gott in seinem Haus. Das Blöde war nur, dass er weder mit Schlammblütern, noch mit Schlammblutkennern etwas am Hut hatte. Außerdem konnte er definitiv niemandem sagen, wozu er es brauchte. Er musste es auf irgendeine andere Weise beschaffen.

Wahrscheinlich war es am besten, wenn er einen kleinwüchsigen Erstklässler, am besten ein Schlammblut und am allerbesten einen aus Hufflepuff dazu zwingen würde, ihm etwas zu bringen.

Draco wollte doch eigentlich einfach nur wieder schlafen können.

Und so beschloss er, wieder in sein Bett hineinzukriechen und versuchen, zu schlafen.

Er wusste aber von vornherein, dass er das nicht schaffen würde.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

„Hey, du da!"

Nur einige Stunden nach seinem Versuch, einzuschlafen, hatte Draco beschlossen, seinen Plan sofort in die Tat umzusetzen. Er konnte nicht schlafen, nicht wenn er so wahnsinnige Gedanken hatte. Aber er brauchte Schlaf, er brauchte so dringend Schlaf.

Der Erstklässler, für den Draco sich entschieden hatte und der auf den Namen George Graham hörte, drehte sich um. Es war reiner Zufall, dass anscheinend der kleine Kerl sich in den Kerkern verlaufen hatte. Was wollte sonst ein ach so lieber Hufflepuff hier unten? Draco sah, dass sich in den Augen des Jungen Angst ausbreitete.

Volltreffer.

„J-Ja?", piepste er mit seiner hohen Stimme ihm entgegen.

„Weißt du, was Sonnenblumenkerne sind?"

„Ja."

„Du wirst mir gefälligst bis morgen eine Handvoll davon besorgen."

„Wa- warum?"

Oho, der Kleine hatte sogar noch den Mumm, nach dem Grund zu fragen. Vielleicht hätte er in Gryffindor ja doch besser reingepasst.

„Weil ich es dir verdammt noch mal sage. Was haben wir denn hier Schönes?"

Draco ging zu dem kleinen braunhaarigen Jungen und riss das Stück Pergament aus seinen Händen.

„Hey!"

Draco überflog das Papier und ignorierte den Jungen. Es waren seine Hausaufgaben und das auch noch für Zaubertränke. Draco fing an, zu grinsen.

„Hör zu, Graham. Entweder du besorgst mir bis spätestens morgen Sonnenblumenkerne oder du kriegst diese Hausaufgaben nicht mehr zurück. Und wehe ich höre, dass du ein Wort über unser Arrangement verlierst, hast du mich verstanden? Und keine Fragen. Wir treffen uns morgen um sechs Uhr hier."

Der kleine Junge hatte Tränen in den Augen. Ein Wunder, dass er nicht längst angefangen hatte, zu weinen. Eindeutig mehr Gryffindor als Hufflepuff. Als Draco merkte, wie er leicht und zittrig nickte, steckte er die Pergamentrolle des Jungen in seine Robe und ging wieder in sein Zimmer. Jetzt musste er warten, die restlichen Zutaten würde er morgen von Snapes Schrank klauen.

Er musste jetzt nur noch warten und versuchen, zu schlafen.

Kopfschmerzen. Draco hatte wirklich unglaubliche Kopfschmerzen.


	2. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das irgendetwas bringt, ganz ehrlich."

Ginny war mit Hermine in der Bibliothek und wollte ihr helfen. Ginny wollte Hermine helfen. **Ginny** wollte **Hermine** helfen.

Dass das eine eher unlogische und eine ziemlich eigensinnige Idee von Ginny war, ausgerechnet Hermine helfen zu wollen, obwohl sie eigentlich genau wusste, dass sie nicht im Geringsten eine Hilfe sein würde, hätte ihr eigentlich schon von vornherein klar sein müssen. Trotzdem wollte sie wenigstens irgendwas tun. Etwas, irgendetwas um Zeit zu schinden, denn in Hogwarts war es unerträglich ohne ihren Bruder und ohne Harry.

Hermine zu helfen und nicht tatenlos herumzusitzen war das Beste, was sie machen konnte. Dennoch gab es etwas, das Ginny in den letzten Tagen nicht so ganz passte. Hermine war nämlich regelrecht besessen davon, das Buch zu finden, das Malfoy mitgenommen hatte, und so lungerten die Beiden tagtäglich in der Bibliothek herum, besser gesagt am Eingang davon, um jeden Schüler auszuspionieren, der Bücher zurückbrachte. Im Endeffekt saß sie wieder nur herum. Der einzige Unterschied war, dass sie nach einem blonden Jungen Ausschau halten musste.

Trotzdem war das alles etwas von den Dingen, die Ginny sehr an Hermine schätzte. Ihr Ehrgeiz, ihre unermüdlichen, braunen Augen, die den ganzen Tag lang beobachten konnten, so wie ein Adler seine Beute anvisierte.

Indes war Hermine sich sehr sicher, dass das, was sie tat, etwas brachte. Sie war Malfoy auf der Spur. Es war das allererste Mal nach Monaten, dass sie sich brauchbar und nützlich fühlte. Es kostete zwar ziemlich viel Zeit und Kraft, aber eine andere Idee hatte Hermine im Moment nicht. Sie musste warten, bis er das Buch zurückbrachte. Ihr brachte es rein gar nichts, den Namen des Buches zu wissen, sie musste wissen, was in dem Buch stand. Dass es etwas mit Zaubertränken zu tun hatte, war ihr bewusst.

„Ginny, ich bin doch hier. Du musst nicht mit mir warten."

„Und was, denkst du, sollte ich deiner-"

Sie wurde still, als ihre Augen etwas entdeckten. Ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen mit dem Slytherinwappen auf ihrer Robe ging mit einem Buch in den Händen zu Madame Pince.

Pansy Parkinson.

Man konnte nicht genau hören, was sie der Bibliothekarin sagte, doch sie überreichte ihr das Buch.

Hermine kannte sie alle. Es war eins von den Dingen, die Hermine erkennen konnte, auch wenn sie blind wäre. Sie wusste, wie Bibliotheksbücher aussahen, wie die Bücher für Zaubertränke aussahen und auch, wie die der anderen Fächer aussahen. Und Hermine wusste, dass das ein Zaubertränkebuch war, das Parkinson abgegeben hatte.

Die braunhaarige Hexe musste grinsen. Noch nie, wirklich noch nie, hatte Hermine sie hier in der Bibliothek gesehen. Es musste, nein, es konnte nichts Anderes sein als das Buch, das Malfoy sich ausgeliehen hatte.

Nachdem Parkinson sich endlich umdrehte und aus der Bibliothek ging, konnte Hermine keine Sekunde länger warten.

„Ginny, sieh zu und lerne", flüsterte sie und stand von ihrem Stuhl auf, von dem sie dachte, sie hätte dort Wurzeln geschlagen.

Hermine ging zu einem der großen Bücherregale, nahm ein beliebiges Buch und machte sich auf den Weg zu Madame Pince.

„Ich leihe mir dieses Buch aus, Madame Pince."

Hermine wartete, ob die Angesprochene etwas darauf sagte, doch es kam nichts.

„Was haben Sie denn da bei sich liegen?"

Die bebrillte Hexe sah endlich von ihren Papieren auf und folgte dann dem Blick von Hermine, der genau auf das Buch gerichtet war, das Parkinson vor einigen Minuten vorbeigebracht hatte.

„Ah, Sie meinen _‚Zaubertränke, die man nicht immer braucht'_?"

„Genau, das klingt sehr interessant. Darf ich mir das auch ausleihen?"

„Natürlich, hier. Ich weiß, dass Sie pfleglich mit meinen Büchern umgehen, Miss Granger."

„Selbstverständlich. Vielen Dank, Madame Pince."

Hermine nahm die beiden Bücher und steckte sie in ihre bereits überfüllte Tasche. Als sie damit aus der Bibliothek hinausging, hörte sie hastige Schritte, die hinter ihr herliefen. Sie wusste, wer es war, und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Hermine drehte sich beim Gehen leicht um.

„Ginny, es war doch nicht-"

Abrupt stoppte Hermine mitten in ihrem Satz und das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen verschwand.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst nicht immer so neugierig sein, Schlammblut."

Hermine versteifte sich. Sie hasste ihn. Sie hasste seine kalte Stimme und dieses Wort, dieses unglaublich verletzende Wort, das er jedes Mal benutzte. Sie hasste ihn so sehr.

„Du hast auch gesagt, ich solle mich von dir fern halten. Was willst du dann hier von mir?"

Malfoy kam ihr einige Schritte näher und als Hermine etwas besser in seine Augen sehen konnte, entdeckte sie, dass sie sich verändert hatten. Sie waren wieder ganz anders als das letzte Mal, voller Hass und dunkel. So unglaublich dunkel. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber seine Augen machten ihr Angst. Hermine ging einige Schritte zurück, als sie bemerkte, wie nah er ihr gekommen war und sie wieder seine eiskalte Stimme vernahm.

„Ich sag's dir ein letztes Mal: Hör auf, mit deiner dreckigen Nase mir hinter herzuschnüffeln, hast du mich verstanden? Ich kann dir versichern, du wirst es sonst sehr bereuen, Granger."

„Ach ja? Soll das eine Drohung sein, Malfoy? Denkst du wirklich, ich hätte Angst vor dir?"

„Ich gebe dir einen Tipp, Schlammblut."

Der blonde Junge sah sie von oben nach unten mit einem angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck an, ehe er wieder sprach.

„Du solltest lieber Angst haben. Du solltest wirklich sehr, sehr große Angst vor mir haben."

Ohne sie eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, drehte Malfoy sich um und ging den Gang zu den Treppen hinunter.

Hermine keuchte, als sie ihm nachsah.

Ja, sie hatte Angst. Sie hatte sogar verdammt große Angst. Sie hatte Angst, dass Ron und Harry dort, wo sie waren, etwas passieren würde. Hermine hatte Dumbledore und McGonagall nicht überreden können. Sie hatte zurückbleiben müssen, als Ron und Harry die Schule verließen. Das Einzige, das Hermine wusste, war, dass sie mit den Mitgliedern vom Orden des Phönix' unterwegs waren, um eine Armee zu gründen.

Hermine hatte nicht mitgedurft, es war zu gefährlich für sie als Muggelgeborene, draußen im Nirgendwo eine Armee aufzustellen und zu trainieren. Jeder, sogar Harry und Ron selbst, hatten darauf bestanden, dass sie in den sicheren Mauern Hogwarts blieb.

Jeder hier wusste aber, dass bald etwas passieren würde. Der Krieg näherte sich, die Zeiten wurden düsterer, alle wussten, dass jeden Augenblick etwas Schreckliches passieren konnte. Deswegen waren Harry und Ron damit beschäftigt, genau das zu verhindern.

Hermine konnte sich das nicht gefallen lassen, nein, sie konnte nicht. Sie würde nicht.

„Ich habe keine Angst vor dir, Malfoy!", schrie sie ihm laut hinterher.

„Ich werde niemals Angst vor dir haben, hörst du?"

Sie sah, wie er kurz stehen blieb, doch er drehte sich nicht um und lief nach einigen Momenten einfach weiter.

Hermine würde sich niemals die Blöße geben und ihm zeigen, dass sie Angst hatte. Nicht Malfoy. Nicht diesem elendigen Slytherin, diesem Mitläufer, diesem wahnsinnigen Voldemortverehrer.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Hermine war in ihrem Zimmer, saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und sah ratlos auf das aufgeschlagene Buch, das vor ihr auf dem Schreibtisch lag.

Das konnte doch unmöglich Malfoys Ernst sein.

Der Trank, den er gesucht hatte, nannte sich Zweifellos. Ein Trank, den man braute, wenn man von Zweifeln geplagt wurde, ob an eine Beziehung, an einen Glauben, an eine Person oder an die Wahrheit. Was wollte Malfoy damit erreichen? Woran zweifelte er?

Hermine seufzte.

Sie hatte ernsthaft gedacht, es wäre etwas Wichtiges gewesen, und dann kam dabei so ein seltsamer Trank raus. Irgendeinen Grund musste Malfoy trotzdem haben, warum sonst hatte er so eilig danach gesucht?

„Das hat doch alles keinen Sinn."

Genervt schlug sie das Buch zu. Malfoy hatte Zweifel. Was kümmerte Hermine das?

Insgeheim hatte sie sich einfach nur ein Ziel setzen wollen, irgendwas.

Hermine wollte schlafen, denn es war zu wenig und gleichzeitig zu viel für sie.

Viel zu viel.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

„Meine lieben Schüler, wie ihr wisst, haben wir bald Frühling. Das heißt, wir haben noch ziemlich lange, bis das Schuljahr zu Ende geht. Umso erfreuter bin ich, dass wir dank eures Fleißes bereits jetzt mit dem Stoff des ganzen Jahres durch sind."

Schon wieder ein Montag, an dem man am Besten Trübsal blasen sollte. Professor Vektor war aber wie immer gut gelaunt.

Hermines Blick schweifte zu dem Tisch, an dem vier Slytherins saßen, inklusive Malfoy. Er hörte der Lehrerin zu.

Zweifel.

Was für Gedanken hatte dieser Kerl, dass er an etwas zweifelte? Hermine störte es ungemein, dass sie ihm nicht in den Kopf blicken konnte. Sie war eine Hexe, verdammt noch mal. Es musste doch einen leichteren Weg geben als Zaubertränke oder unglaublich komplexe und illegale Flüche anzuwenden, um jemandes Gedanken lesen zu können.

„Ich habe mir etwas für euch überlegt. Da wir noch einige Monate vor uns haben und wir nicht untätig herumsitzen sollten, werden wir mit einem Projekt starten. Wir brauchen sechs Gruppen. Miss Granger, fangen Sie bitte an, zu zählen?"

„Eins."

„Zwei."

„Drei."

Und so ging es weiter, bis es wieder von vorne anfing. Hermine spitzte die Ohren, als sie wieder eine Eins hörte. Es war Anthony Goldstein, ein ziemlich kluger Junge aus Ravenclaw und ein Freund von Michael Corner, Ginnys Freund. Mit ihm hatte sie nie Probleme gehabt. Als sie die zweite Eins hörte, weiteten sich Hermines Augen und sie konnte nicht anders, als hinzusehen, ob sich ihr Verdacht bestätigen würde.

Und tatsächlich, Hermine hatte sich nicht verhört.

Draco Malfoy war der Dritte im Bunde und die Eins kam aus seinem Mund so, als ob er sich die Zunge daran verbrannt hatte. Er war sich im Klaren, dass er eine viel zu lange Zeit mit ihr verbringen musste und genau das bereitete ihr im Moment auch Sorgen.

„Ich bitte nun die Gruppen, sich an einem Tisch zusammenzufinden, danach erkläre ich euch, worum es geht."

Als die Schüler aufstanden und ihre Gruppen aufsuchten, blieb Hermine sitzen. Sie sah, dass Malfoy sich auch nicht rührte, eine eiserne Miene auf seinem Gesicht. Er sah sie hasserfüllt an und Hermine konnte diesen Blick nur zu gut erwidern.

„Hey, Teamkollegin."

„Hey, Anthony."

Anthony war aufgestanden, zu ihr gekommen und setzte sich neben Hermine hin. Nach kurzen Momenten des Blickkrieges, den sie mit Malfoy führte, stand er auch auf und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Tisch. Mit einem angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck setzte er sich endlich neben Anthony und nickte ihm und Hermine zu.

Ruhe kehrte wieder in die Klasse ein, ehe Professor Vektor begann, über ihr Projekt zu sprechen.

„Wir wissen alle, dass wir in schweren Zeiten leben. Da ich und auch unser Schulleiter möchten, dass ihr wie normale Kinder euer Leben genießt und lebt, haben wir uns etwas wirklich Schönes überlegt. Alle Gruppen werden verschiedene Themen erhalten. Ihr sollt dann ein Theaterstück erdenken, das ihr uns am Ende des Schuljahres präsentiert und vor der gesamten Schule aufführt. Für euer Theaterstück könnt ihr jeden Schüler und auch Lehrer fragen, ob sie euch als Schauspieler zur Verfügung stehen. Wenn ihr noch Fragen habt, könnt ihr jederzeit zu mir kommen. Außerdem müsst ihr nicht mehr dieses Klassenzimmer aufsuchen, ihr dürft an eurem Projekt auch draußen arbeiten. Wann genau der Abgabetermin des Stückes und die Vorführungen sein werden, werde ich euch später mitteilen. Ich wünsche euch allen viel Spaß dabei."

In der Klasse war es still. Hermine wusste selbst nicht, was sie von alldem nun halten sollte. Ein Theaterstück aufführen? Das war doch etwas, das Muggel machten, es hatte nichts Magisches an sich.

Professor Vektor legte einen Briefumschlag auf alle Tische, Hermine nahm es in die Hand.

„Unser Thema ist", sagte sie, ihn öffnend und einen Zettel herausholend, „Helden."

Malfoy fing an, zu schnauben.

„Was für ein beschissenes Thema."

Hermine konnte ihm das allererste Mal in ihrem Leben zustimmen, ihr fiel im Moment rein gar nichts zu diesem Thema ein.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns trennen und erst einmal Ideen sammeln?"

„Ich denke, das wäre das Beste im Moment", stimmte Anthony ihr zu.

Malfoy blieb leise. Er konnte ihr nicht zustimmen, niemals.

„Malfoy?"

„Schlammblut?"

Hermines Augen verengten sich, sie hasste ihn wirklich abgrundtief. Antony hingegen sah Malfoy ungläubig an. Er war selbst ein Halbblut, das wusste Hermine. Ob Malfoy das auch wusste? Anscheinend hatte Anthony aber nicht im Leisesten eine Ahnung, mit was für einem Problem er und Hermine sich in den nächsten Monaten herumschlagen mussten.

„Wir treffen uns nächsten Montag um diese Zeit wieder hier im Klassenzimmer."

Ohne einen weiteren Blick und Ton stand Malfoy daraufhin auf, nahm seine Tasche und ging aus dem Klassenzimmer.

„Der hat sie doch nicht mehr alle.", brachte der blonde Ravenclaw nun heraus.

Hermine musste ihn erleichtert anlächeln, sie war zum Glück nicht die Einzige, die ihn unausstehlich fand.

„Das kannst du laut sagen."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Das hatte ihm gefehlt. Ein bescheuertes Theaterstück, das er ausgerechnet noch mit dem widerlichen Schlammblut erfinden sollte. Und auch noch aufführen. Merlin hatte ihn anscheinend verflucht.

Nachdem er die Sonnenblumenkerne von dem kleinen Hufflepuff-Jungen erhalten und die anderen Zutaten aus Snapes Zutatenschrank geklaut hatte, hatte er es geschafft, den Zweifellos-Trank zu brauen. Seitdem konnte er sehr gut schlafen. Das einzige Problem an der Sache war, dass es nicht ewig halten würde.

Der Trank würde seine Gedanken, die ihn von seinem Glauben abbrachten, unterdrücken und sie tief in seinem Gehirn an einen geheimen Ort verbannen. Doch nach einiger Zeit würden sie wieder auftauchen. Je nachdem, wie stark sie waren, würden sie früher oder später wieder auftreten.

Bis dahin konnte Draco jedoch wieder normal schlafen, ohne Alpträume und im seligen Vertrauen auf seine Familie und auf du-weißt-schon-wen.

Draco lag auf seinem Bett, mit einer Feder und einer Pergamentrolle ausgestattet.

Helden.

Er musste an Potter denken und fast loslachen. Potter und Held. Der Junge hatte doch keine Ahnung, dass seine Zeit bald gekommen war. Aber Draco wollte nicht an so etwas Negatives wie Potthead denken.

Helden.

Draco fand, dass er selbst ein Held war. Gut aussehend, intelligent, reinblütig. Aber irgendetwas fehlte noch, um ein Held zu werden. Helden retteten Dinge. Sie halfen anderen Leuten. Draco wollte nicht helfen. Warum auch? Was taten denn andere für ihn?

Er war doch kein Held. Wer wollte denn auch ein Held sein?

Helden.

Also, Helden sollten gut aussehend, intelligent und reinblütig sein. Sie sollten Dinge und Menschen retten. Sie sollten wahrscheinlich auch mutig sein. Vielleicht auch sympathisch, schließlich sollte jeder den Helden lieben. Was noch?

Ihm fiel nichts mehr ein und eigentlich wollte Draco sich wieder schlafen legen. Er musste noch immer verpassten Schlaf nachholen. Komischerweise konnte er sich an seine Träume, seitdem er den Trank genommen hatte, nicht mehr erinnern. Er wollte nicht wissen, was er träumte, ohne Träume schlief es sich sowieso besser.

Er konnte nun endlich wieder Granger, dieses widerwärtige Schlammblut, aus ganzem Herzen hassen. Immer, wenn er sie sah, konnte er sich vorstellen, sie zu töten. Draco musste grinsen. Genau so hatte er es sich vorgestellt, nun war er bereit, in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters zu treten und Todesser zu werden.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

„Und was hast du gemacht, Malfoy?"

Der Angesprochene atmete genervt auf und krempelte in seiner Tasche, bis er ein Fetzen Pergament rausholte und es vor Granger knallte, sodass sie kurz zusammenzuckte.

„Das."

Granger nahm es in die Hand und schaute es ungläubig an.

„Das ist alles?"

„Das ist sogar zuviel für dich, Schlammblut."

„Malfoy, hör auf, so mit Hermine zu reden."

Dracos Augen weiteten sich einen Moment lang. Das hatte gefehlt, dass dieser Goldstein-Junge sich in seine und Grangers Angelegenheit einmischte.

„Dich geht es einen Dreck an, wie ich mit wem rede, Goldstein."

„Malfoy."

Draco sah zu der buschhaarigen Hexe und bemerkte das Funkeln in ihren Augen. Er wusste, dass, wenn Blicke töten könnten, er jetzt tot umfallen würde. Er liebte dieses Funkeln in ihren Augen. Er liebte es, von ihr gehasst zu werden.

„Pass auf, ich rede wie ein zivilisierter Mensch mit dir. Wir müssen in vier Monaten ein Theaterstück schreiben und aufführen. Wir sind im Moment ein Team und ich will wegen deinem kindischen Verhalten keine schlechte Note bekommen. Ich will sicherlich nicht klein beigeben, aber wir werden niemals vorankommen, wenn du mich dauernd beleidigst."

„Was erwartest du von mir, Granger?"

„Waffenstillstand? Zumindest wenn wir an diesem Projekt arbeiten?"

Draco lachte, das Schlammblut hatte wirklich Nerven. Als ob er jemals mit ihr normal arbeiten könnte. Mit einem Schlammblut. Er, ein Reinblut. Er würde sich niemals auf so ein Niveau herabsetzen.

Niemals.

Aber er wollte genauso wenig eine schlechte Note. In diesem Punkt, egal wie sehr er sie verachtete, musste er ihr Recht geben. Solange sie sich nicht normal unterhalten konnten, würden sie niemals vorankommen. Also zog er eine finstere Mine und sah sie mit hasserfüllten Augen an.

„Ich sage dir eins, Granger: Diese Abmachung gilt nur hier, wenn wir an diesem Projekt arbeiten. Du sollst aber wissen, dass du innerhalb und auch außerhalb dieser Zeit für immer ein Schlammblut sein und bleiben wirst."

Draco sah, wie Granger seufzte und anfing, ihre Schläfen zu massieren. Ja, leiden sollte sie in seiner Gegenwart.

„Na gut. Und du bleibst für mich innerhalb und auch außerhalb dieser Zeit ein vollkommen wahnsinniger und dummer Junge."

„Pass' auf, wie du mit mir redest!"

„Komm' wieder runter, Malfoy. Wir sollten so langsam wirklich anfangen, uns einen Plot zu überlegen. Habt ihr irgendwelche Ideen?"

„Ich habe mir gedacht, dass wir vielleicht eine Muggellegende erzählen könnten", traute sich Goldstein nun auch endlich, zu reden.

„Nur über meine Leiche."

Dracos Projekt würde nichts mit dreckigen Muggel zu tun haben, sicher nicht.

„Und wie wäre es mit einer Heldenlegende aus der Zauberwelt?", schlug Granger genervt vor „Kennt ihr welche?", fragte sie in die Runde.

„Ja, natürlich!"

Goldstein war anscheinend ziemlich gut vorbereitet.

„Wie wär's mit der Geschichte von der Bounty Meuterei?"

„Bounty Meuterei?", fragte Draco.

„Ist das nicht eine Muggellegende?"

„Du kennst wahrscheinlich die Version, die nur Muggel kennen, Hermine. Es gibt aber noch eine andere Version, die, mit dem berühmten Bounty Zauberer, John Adams."

Granger machte überraschte Augen, natürlich kannte sie nur die Muggelversion, schließlich war sie ja auch ein Schlammblut.

„Also gut, hört zu, ich erzähle es euch."

Goldstein holte tief Luft und fing dann an, zu erzählen.

„Vor langer Zeit, fuhr die Besatzung der Bounty, so hieß das Schiff, von England aus nach Tahiti, um von dort aus Pflanzen zu transportieren. Durch Wetterbedingungen mussten sie einen Umweg nehmen und kamen viele Monate zu spät in Tahiti an und das Eine führte zum Nächsten: Sie mussten monatelang in Tahiti darauf warten, bis die Pflanzen reif genug waren, um sie transportieren zu können."

„Konnten sie die Pflanzen denn nicht einfach als Samen mitnehmen?", fragte Draco.

„Nein, die Pflanzen befanden sich damals in ihren Ruhephasen, deswegen konnte man sie nicht umpflanzen und einfach Samen nehmen würde nicht klappen, denn andere Wetterbedingungen würden das Wachstum verhindern.", antwortete die Besserwisserin, wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

„Na ja, das stimmt nicht so ganz, Hermine."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Es waren nicht einfach nur Pflanzen, es waren magische Pflanzen, so etwas wie Ruhephasen gibt es für die Art von Pflanzen nämlich gar nicht. Viele Männer der Besatzung verliebten sich dann nach und nach in Tahitianerinnen und wollten nicht mehr dort weg, aber der Kapitän musste nach England zurück, also erlaubte er seiner Crew, die Tahitianerinnen mitzunehmen. Auf dem Heimweg nach England, fing einer der Männer aber mit einer Meuterei an und sie jagten die halbe Crew und den Kapitän aus dem Schiff und segelten alleine weiter, auf eine verlassene Insel. Der Kapitän, der die Pflanzen benötigte um Heilmittel herzustellen, verfluchte daraufhin die meuternden Männer und nach und nach begannen diese sich auf der verlassenen Insel, auf der sie waren, gegenseitig zu ermorden."

„Und wo ist da der Held in dieser Geschichte?"

„Der Held ist John Adams, der einzige Mann von den Meuterern, der das gegenseitige morden überlebt hatte. Er war auch ein Zauberer und wusste, dass die Pflanzen, die sie bei sich hatten, magisch waren. Er braute Tränke und schrieb Bücher, Veritaserum stammt zum Beispiel von Adams. Das was ihn aber zum Helden machte ist, dass er den Fluch, der auf der Insel lag, wieder aufheben konnte und so, den Überlebenden ein normales Leben ermöglicht hat. Ich war zwar noch nie auf der Insel und weiß auch nicht wo sie sein soll, aber dort soll Adams noch heute, als der Fluchbrecher, bekannt sein."

„Diese Geschichte klingt so spannend, Anthony." Draco musste sich fast die Augen zuhalten, so sehr strahlte Granger und das nur, wegen dieser blöden Story, obwohl Draco insgeheim auch zugeben musste, dass es ihn fesselte.

„Malfoy, was sagst du dazu?" fragte ihn der Ravenclaw nach einigen Augenblicken, mit einem schmierigen Grinsen auf seinen Lippen.

Draco überlegte kurz, ob er ihm einfach eine reinhauen sollte. Was fiel ihm ein so selbstbewusst aufzutreten, und das auch noch neben Draco?

„Akzeptabel.", sagte er dann dennoch.


	3. Kapitel 3

**Kapitel 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hermine fand, dass Padma ein sehr kluges Mädchen war. Sie hatte sehr gute Noten und sah dabei auch noch sehr gut aus. Wie sie das schaffte, war Hermine entgangen, denn sie selber hatte es noch nie auf die Reihe bekommen, ihre wirren Locken jemals zu bändigen. Viele Jungen in ihrem Alter wollten mit Padma auf Bälle und Hogsmeade-Wochenenden gehen, doch sie sagte immer wieder nein. Hermine würde zwar auch nein sagen, wenn sie jemand fragen würde, aber warum Padma nein sagte, war ihr schleierhaft.

„Jacob Jones hat mich gefragt, ob ich mit ihm nach Hogsmeade gehen möchte."

„Wer ist Jacob Jones?"

„Ein Junge aus der sechsten Klasse. Er ist ein Slytherin."

Ein Slytherin. Hermine sah zum blauen Himmel auf und streckte sich auf dem grünen Rasen. Es beruhigte sie, wenn sie mit Padma Patil am Hogwartssee saß und nichts tat, außer hin und wieder zu reden. Im Gegensatz zu ihrer Zwillingsschwester, Parvati, mit der sie kaum über etwas anderes als Jungen reden konnte, konnte sie mit Padma auch über die Schule und über die Welt reden.

Doch heute ging es ausnahmsweise um das, worum es auch mit Padmas Schwester gegangen wäre, um Jungen und um die Liebe. Seltsames Thema, Hermine war nicht gewohnt, darüber so offen zu reden.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du mit einem Slytherin ausgehen möchtest?", fragte sie die Inderin etwas unsicher.

„Spinnst du?"

Padma sah Hermine entgeistert an und fing an, zu lachen.

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich mit ihm ausgehe? Ich gehe mit niemandem aus und auf keinen Fall mit einem Slytherin."

Hermine fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Auch wenn sie sich gedacht hatte, dass Padma nein zu diesem Jacob sagen würde, hatte sie kurz daran gezweifelt. Sobald sie das Wort Slytherin hörte, verband sie damit Hass und eine unerträgliche Person.

„Hat dir eigentlich Victor wieder geschrieben?"

Victor Krum, Hermines Verehrer - und Merlin allein wusste, warum er sie verehrte.

„Ja. Er hat gefragt, ob ich ihn in den Sommerferien sehen möchte."

„Und was hast du ihm geantwortet?"

Hermine zögerte, sie wusste nicht warum, aber ihr kam es so vor, als ob sie und Victor nicht viele Gemeinsamkeiten hatten. Sie wollte in den Sommerferien endlich Ron und Harry sehen und ihnen helfen.

„Ich habe ihm noch gar nicht geantwortet."

Stille breitete sich zwischen den beiden Hexen aus, als sie ihren Gedanken nachhingen. Doch eine Frage brannte auf Hermines Zunge, seit sie Padma kannte, und da sie eh beim Thema waren, wollte sie endlich die Antwort wissen.

„Padma, ich will nicht zu persönlich werden, aber darf ich fragen, warum du immer nein zu jedem, der mit dir ausgehen will, sagst?"

Die Angesprochene fing an, zu lächeln, als sie Hermines Frage hörte. Es gab einen Grund, warum sie nein sagte. Doch hatte sie es jemals jemandem erzählt? Hatte sie es jemals sich selbst eingestanden, warum sie jedem Jungen einen Korb gab?

„Ich weiß, das klingt vielleicht etwas blöd, aber es gibt da einen anderen Jungen…"

Sie musste an einen sehr berühmten Jungen denken, der grüne Augen und eine Narbe auf der Stirn hatte. Jedes Mal, wenn er ihr in den Sinn kam, wurde ihr warm ums Herz.

„Wenn mich jemand fragt, ob ich mit ihm ausgehen möchte, kommt ein Bild von ihm vor meine Augen. Ich bin dann traurig, weil ich weiß, dass er niemals mir gehören wird."

Hermine sah die Traurigkeit in Padmas Augen, als sich ihr Blick auf die grüne Wiese senkte. Sie legte ihre Hände auf ihren Schoß.

„Nur ein Idiot würde deine Liebe nicht erwidern."

„Es macht mir nichts aus, dass er meine Liebe nicht erwidert."

Hermine verstand es nicht. Es störte sie selber sehr, dass Ron so unglaublich begriffsstutzig war, dass er nicht einmal wahrgenommen hatte, wie verliebt Hermine in ihn war.

„Ich verstehe dich nicht, Padma."

Und so breitete sich schon wieder Stille zwischen den Beiden aus, ehe Hermine sie wieder unterbrach.

„Wir haben in Arithmantik mit einem Projekt angefangen, das rein gar nichts mit Arithmantik zutun hat. Wir müssen in einer Gruppe ein Theaterstück schreiben und aufführen und rate mal, wer in meiner Gruppe ist."

„Longbottom?"

„Neville würde doch niemals Arithmantik nehmen."

„Wer dann?"

„Malfoy."

„Oh Hermine, du tust mir leid!"

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

„Wie findest du die Idee?"

„Es wird Zeit, dass wir den Schülern zeigen, welches Haus hier das Sagen hat."

Draco nippte an seinem Glas Wasser, als er auf seinem Bett saß und sich mit Blaise unterhielt. Es war eine gute Idee, etwas gegen Schlammblüter zu unternehmen. Egal ob er hinter den Mauern von Hogwarts eingesperrt war oder nicht, er konnte nicht tatenlos herumsitzen, während sein Vater und die anderen Todesser nach Potter jagten.

Kelly Ground war ein guter Anfang, wie Draco und Blaise fanden.

„Bekommst du das auch hin? Sie ist immerhin ein Gryffindor, du weißt, wie stur sie sein können."

Blaise fing an, zu grinsen.

„Mach' dir da mal keine Sorgen, mein lieber Draco. Du musst doch inzwischen deinen guten alten Blaise kennen. Keine Frau kann meinem Charme widerstehen."

„Ich bin gespannt."

Die Idee war, dass Blaise anfangen würde, mit Ground zu flirten. Irgendwann würde er sie fragen, ob sie sich mit ihm am See treffen würde. Wenn sie tatsächlich so dumm oder einfach blind vor Liebe wäre, würde sie kommen und da fing der schöne Teil an. Draco und Blaise planten, sie in den See zu werfen.

In seinem Inneren hoffte Draco, dass sie in dem eisig kalten Wasser, das zum Frühjahr natürlich normal war, einfach ertrinken würde. Oder dass sie einfach erfror. Hauptsache, ganz Hogwarts wusste, dass Schlammblüter nirgendwo, vor allem auch nicht in Hogwarts, sicher waren.

„Draco."

Der Blonde sah zu seinem Freund und entdeckte Zögern in seinen Augen.

„Denkst du, es ist richtig, was wir machen?"

Draco wurde leicht wütend bei dieser Frage. Natürlich war es richtig, denn es war definitiv falsch, ein Schlammblut an Magie teilhaben zu lassen. Sie musste verschwinden und ihre Lektion lernen, so wie alle anderen dreckigen Schlamm- und Halbblüter auch.

„Stellst du das tatsächlich infrage, Zabini?", fragte er den dunkelhäutigen Jungen leise und kalt. Schließlich hatte Draco das Sagen in seinem Haus, denn nicht umsonst war er ein Malfoy.

Und das half, denn Blaise weitete kurz seine Augen, bevor sich schon wieder ein unmoralisches Grinsen auf seine Lippen legte.

„Natürlich nicht. Wir sind diejenigen, denen diese dreckigen Kreaturen gehorchen müssen. Wir machen niemals das Falsche. Wir kommen aus Reinblutfamilien."

Genau das waren sie. Reiche Reinblutkinder, die einen sehr hohen Rang aufwiesen. Einen hohen Rang, in welcher Liste?

Draco wollte schlafen. Keine Träume zu haben, war das Beste, was ihm passiert war.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Hermine, Anthony und Malfoy konnten nirgendwo sonst an ihrem Projekt arbeiten als in ihrem Arithmantik-Klassenzimmer, in dem sie inzwischen die einzige Gruppe waren, die sich hier traf. Alle anderen Gruppen nutzten scheinbar andere Tage oder andere Orte. Hermine wäre es auch lieber, sich nicht immer in diesen Stunden und vor allem nicht in diesem kleinen, stickigen Klassenzimmer mit den Beiden zu treffen, doch sie konnte und wollte sich nicht mit Malfoy noch mehr als nötig auseinandersetzen.

Anthony verspätete sich auch an diesem Tag und ließ Hermine und Draco-verflucht-seist-du-Malfoy allein an ihrem Projekt anfangen. Wie so oft auch fand sie es unerträglich in seiner Gegenwart.

Er und Hermine saßen seit geschlagenen zehn Minuten an ihrem Platz, ohne irgendwas zu machen. Nicht ein einziges Wort hatten sie gewechselt, seit sie hier waren, noch nicht einmal begrüßt hatten sie sich. Hermine war als Erste ins Klassenzimmer gekommen und hatte sich an ihr Tisch gesetzt, ihre Feder, Tinte und einige leere Pergamentrollen ausgepackt und sorgfältig darauf gelegt. Keine Minute später war Malfoy gekommen, hatte sich ihr gegenüber hingesetzt und sie wirklich sehr gekonnt ignoriert.

Sie hatte Malfoy so unauffällig wie möglich gemustert und hatte das erste Mal seit Jahren bemerkt, dass er inzwischen anders aussah als damals, als sie ihn in der ersten Klasse gesehen hatte. Damals hatte er diese unmögliche Frisur, bei der seine Haare an seinem Schädel geklebt hatten, als hätte eine Kuh sein Kopf abgeschleckt. Komisch, dass es Hermine bis jetzt noch nicht aufgefallen war, dass seine Haare immer noch nach hinten gekämmt waren, aber trotzdem viele ihm lose vor die Augen fielen und es vollkommen anders aussah als damals.

Seine Augen und Gesichtszüge hatten sich überhaupt nicht verändert, außer dass sie etwas ausgeprägter und markanter hervorstachen. Was Hermine das allererste Mal auffiel, war, dass er viel größer als damals war. Ein Kopf größer als sie war er auf jeden Fall. Und seine Schultern wirkten auch so breit.

Oh Gott…

Hermine wollte nicht an die, wie immer, missglückten Haare und an den ekelhaften Körper von diesem bescheuerten Slytherin denken. Sie fing an, laut zu seufzen. Sie wollte endlich anfangen.

Ihr Blick driftete ungewollt wieder zum Slytherin. Er saß gelangweilt auf seinem Stuhl. Gelangweilt, nichts anderes konnte seine Haltung in diesem Moment besser beschreiben als dieses schlichte Wort.

Hermine wollte nicht länger warten, Zeit war kostbar. Vor allem war alles kostbarer, als mit Malfoy hier zu sitzen und rein gar nichts zu tun.

„Wollen wir schon mal anfangen?"

Malfoy drehte seinen Kopf langsam zu Hermine und sein Blick traf ihres. Lange sagte er nichts und veränderte auch seine Miene nicht. Hermine wartete auf seine Antwort, bis es ihr nach einer Weile zu dumm wurde.

„Also ehrlich, ich fange jetzt an, egal ob mit dir oder ohne dich."

„Und mit was willst du genau anfangen, Granger?"

„Mit diesem blöden Projekt natürlich."

„Geht das auch etwas spezifischer?"

Hermine holte tief Luft, ehe sie antwortete. Seltsamerweise wurde sie an diesen letzten Treffen, an denen sie ihn traf, unweigerlich und ganz von selbst wütend auf ihn. Wenn sie an ihn dachte, floss ihre Laune den Bach hinunter wie ein tosender Wasserfall.

„Wie du hoffentlich mitbekommen hast, wollen wir ein Theaterstück planen und aufführen, über John Adams.", hier stoppte Hermine kurz und musste an die _Bitte_ Malfoys denken „Ich meine natürlich dem ehemaligen Slytherin, John Adams."

Sie sah, wie Malfoys Grinsen bei ihren Worten noch breiter wurde, bevor sie weiter sprach.

„Bevor wir aber irgendwas aufführen können, müssen wir ein Skript schreiben und genau damit will ich jetzt anfangen."

„Solltest du das nicht vorher mit uns besprechen?"

„Sollte ich das?"

„Solltest du."

Hermine schnaubte und kochte vor Wut. Seine unsinnige Fragerei mit diesem grässlichen Grinsen auf seinen schmierigen Lippen hatte Gott einzig und allein erschaffen, damit er an ihren Nerven zerren konnte, bis sie irgendwann keine mehr hatte, da war sich Hermine sicher.

„Hör zu, wenn du mich nerven willst, dann geh einfach wieder und ich mache das hier alleine."

Malfoys Grinsen verschwand aus seinem Gesicht, endlich.

Er beugte sich zu seiner Tasche runter und holte seine Feder, Tinte und Pergamentrolle und fing dann an, irgendwas zu schreiben.

Allein schon, wie seine Feder auf dem Pergament kratzte, brachte Hermine zur Weißglut. Das war seine pure Absicht, dieses Kratzen war einfach nur geplant, um sie zu nerven und zu provozieren. Es war unglaublich, wie sehr sie ihn eigentlich verabscheute.

„Was tust du da?"

„Lass uns anfangen. Ich will nicht, dass ein Schlammblut mein Projekt versaut und ich wegen dir noch eine schlechte Note bekomme."

„Oh glaub mir, Malfoy, du kannst nichts, außer davon zu profitieren, wenn du mit mir arbeitest. Ich, im Gegensatz dazu, muss dich in meiner Nähe ertragen."

„Du solltest dich glücklich schätzen, mit mir in einem Team zu sein, Granger. Nicht jedes Schlammblut kann von sich behaupten, mit einem Malfoy in einer Gruppe gewesen zu sein."

„Du kleiner, dummer Affe! Ich würde vom ganzen Herzen darauf verzichten, auch nur eine Sekunde mit dir in einem Raum zu verbringen!"

„Granger, beruhig' dich und erzähl schon. Wie sollen wir anfangen?"

Hermine atmete tief ein und wieder aus, um sich wieder einzukriegen. Sie würde sich nicht von Malfoy aus der Fassung bringen lassen, nie wieder. Sie würde seine dummen Sprüche in Zukunft einfach ignorieren und keine Antwort mehr geben. Der Typ war es doch nicht wert, sich aufzuregen.

„Wie wär's, wenn wir einfach mit der Meuterei auf dem Schiff anfangen?"

„Wieso sollten wir genau dort anfangen?"

„Es ist nur ein Vorschlag."

„Ich finde, dass es ein bescheuerter Vorschlag ist."

„Dann schlag' doch selbst was vor."

„Nein."

„Dann meckere nicht!"

„Ich kann machen, was ich will."

Hermine schlug mit ihrem Kopf auf den Tisch und stöhnte genervt. Das war ein Alptraum, ein riesengroßer, fürchterlicher Alptraum.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Nachdem Granger sich endlich beruhigt hatte, hatten die beiden beschlossen, nicht mehr miteinander zu kommunizieren. Nur wenn etwas wichtig gar, durfte man Fragen stellen.

Das war Draco, wenn er ehrlich war, auch ziemlich recht. Er wollte nicht unnötigerweise die schrille Stimme dieser muggelstämmigen Hexe weiter erdulden müssen. Als Draco nach einigen Minuten in seinem Element war und seine Umgebung endlich vergessen hatte, wurde seine Konzentration schon wieder zunichte gemacht.

Genervt sah er auf. Granger fluchte leise und murmelte unverständliche Dinge, kritzelte dabei mit ihrer Feder in einer nervtötenden Art und Weise auf die Pergamentrolle unter ihren Händen.

Draco nahm vor, sie zu ignorieren und sich wieder seiner eigenen Arbeit zuzuwenden. Leichter gesagt als getan.

Diese dumme Göre.

Sie hatte schon wieder angefangen, zu fluchen.

Entnervt stöhnte Draco auf.

„Granger, lass das oder du spürst gleich einen Silencio."

Ihr Kopf schnellte bei Dracos Worten auf. Ihre Augen wirkten verwirrt und größer als normalerweise, ihr Mund war leicht geöffnet, ihre Wangen etwas gerötet und ihre braunen Locken rundeten wie ein Bilderrahmen ihr Gesicht ab.

Und dann vernahm Draco ihre Stimme.

„Was soll ich lassen, Malfoy?"

Draco schluckte. Für einige Sekunden hatte er vergessen, wie nervig sie sein konnte. Er hatte geahnt, dass sie wahrscheinlich nicht wahrnahm, wie unerträglich sie sein konnte, wenn sie ihre Sachen erledigte.

„Du sollst aufhören, irgendwelches Zeug zu reden und wie eine Verrückte mit deiner Feder zu schreiben. Wie soll ich mich dabei konzentrieren?"

„Oh. Das habe ich gar nicht bemerkt."

Er sah, wie die Röte ihrer Wangen sich auf ihrem Gesicht verbreitete und musste grinsen.

„Jetzt weißt du es, also reiß dich zusammen."

Und da war sie wieder, die alte Granger, die ihn jedes Mal mit zornigen Augen anfunkelte.

„Ich hab's schon verstanden, Malfoy."

„Das will ich auch hoffen."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Zeit verstrich und Goldstein tauchte nicht auf, Draco und Granger ließen sich aber nicht stören und schrieben weiter an ihrem Stück. Irgendwann war Draco an einem Punkt angelangt, an dem er nicht mehr wirklich weiter denken konnte. Manchmal kam es vor, dass sein Verstand einfach aufhörte zu funktionieren, während er sehr konzentriert an etwas arbeitete. Er hielt seine Feder noch in der Hand, als er sich auf dem Stuhl zurücklehnte, mit seinen Handballen seine Augen massierte und seinen Körper streckte. Er atmete lange aus und musterte das Klassenzimmer, die Tische, die Stühle und die Wände, bis seine Augen bei Granger hängen blieben.

Ihre Finger waren flink und es war ihm schon vor ein paar Tagen aufgefallen, dass ihre Lippen sich hin und her bewegten und sie anscheinend leicht in ihre Wangen biss, wenn sie in etwas vertieft war.

Seltsam. Draco beruhigte sich, sein Herz klopfte langsamer und seine Seele entspannte sich, wenn er sie so beobachtete.

Gedankenversunken, bemerkte Draco nicht, wie Grangers Kopf sich hob und ihre Augen seine fanden. Er sah auch nicht, dass ihre Lippen leicht anfingen zu zucken.

Das einzige was ihn aus seiner Trance befreite, war ihr unüberhörbares Lachen.

Dracos Herz setzte aus, als er endlich wieder unter die Lebenden kam und sie ansah. Wie sie lachte und ihre Stimme den ganzen Raum einnahm. Obwohl ihre Augen vor Lachen fast gänzlich zugekniffen waren, konnte er das Funkeln in ihnen sehen. Nicht dieses Funkeln, das er viel zu gut kannte. Es war ein Funkeln, das den ganzen Raum erhellte und sein Herz erreichte.

Draco sollte wütend sein, schließlich lachte Granger ihn aus. Aber Draco war nicht sauer. Er war ganz und gar nicht sauer. Sein Herz machte einen Sprung und als er spürte, wie seine Mundwinkel zuckten und er mit ihr mitlachen wollte - und nur Merlin wusste, warum sie überhaupt lachte - versuchte er es mit ganzer Kraft zu unterdrücken.

Aber er schaffte es nicht. Für den Bruchteil von Sekunden lächelte Draco.

Doch wirklich nur für den Bruchteil von einer Sekunde.

Denn mit seinem nächsten Atemzug schossen ihm Bilder in den Kopf, Szenen vor seine Augen.

Eine Frau. Eine riesige Blutlache. Ausdruckslose Augen und gebrochene Knochen.

Und dann - ein grünes Licht.

Draco hielt die Luft an.

Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Es konnte nicht möglich sein, dass die Magie vom Zweifellos-Trank nur eine so kurze Zeit wirken würde.

Währenddessen hatte Granger sich beruhigt und sah, wie Draco ein entsetztes Gesicht machte und seine Augen nichts als Leere widerspiegelten.

„Malfoy, du hast Tinte auf deinem Gesicht."

Draco sah sie an, aber konnte ihr nicht zuhören.

Der einzige Gedanke den er hatte war, dass er weg von hier musste.

Weg von **ihr**.

Voller Eile fing er an seine Sachen zu packen.

„Was ist denn los? Hey, warum packst du schon ein? Wir sind noch nicht fertig! Malfoy!"

Doch Draco gab ihr keine Antwort, er konnte seine Stimme nicht wieder finden, seine Gedanken waren ebenfalls woanders. Er verschwand, ohne sie eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, aus dem Klassenzimmer.

Grangers Lachen hallte immer noch in seinem Ohr.

Ihr Lachen und ein Bild des Grauens. Das war keine Kombination, das Draco gefiel.

Nein, das war es ganz und gar nicht.


	4. Kapitel 4

**Kapitel 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

„Hey, Kelly."

Kelly blieb stehen und drehte sich um. Blaise Zabini war an der Tür zu einem Klassenzimmer und winkte ihr zu. Skeptisch näherte sie sich ihm einige Schritte und fragte sich, seit wann der Junge sie mit ihrem Vornamen ansprach.

„Was ist, Zabini?"

Er lächelte und ging in das Klassenzimmer hinein. Kelly sah sich um und folgte ihm nach kurzer Überlegung. Sie schloss die große Holztür hinter sich zu und wandte sich zu Zabini. Er hatte sich an einen Tisch angelehnt und seine Arme vor seiner Brust gekreuzt. Er lächelte immer noch. Das war doch nicht normal.

Sie hatte bemerkt, dass Blaise Zabini sie in letzter Zeit manchmal beobachtete.

Und sie wusste auch, dass, wenn sich die Blicke der Beiden kreuzten, er ihr immer ein Lächeln schenken würde.

„Wie geht es dir, Kelly Ground?"

„Ganz gut, aber was willst du von mir, Zabini?"

Blaise stieß sich vom Tisch leicht ab und kam ihr näher, seine Hände steckte er in seine Hosentaschen. Kelly musste zugeben, dass Blaise tatsächlich ein sehr gut aussehender Junge ihrer Schule war. Sie musste schlucken, immerhin war er ein Slytherin.

„Ich beobachte dich seit einiger Zeit und habe beschlossen, dass ich dich unbedingt näher kennenlernen möchte."

Seine Stimme klang sanft, das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen wirkte natürlich und so echt, aber trotzdem beschlich sie ein mulmiges Gefühl. Und gleichzeitig fing ihr Herz an, schneller zu klopfen. Kelly wusste, dass sie kein hässliches Mädchen war. Doch Blaise Zabini?

„Warum sollte ich dir vertrauen, Zabini? Du bist ein Slytherin und ich bin eine Muggelgeborene und noch dazu aus Gryffindor. Das passt nicht zusammen."

Ein gequälter Ausdruck legte sich auf sein Gesicht.

„Ich weiß, aber ich bin nicht so wie die anderen aus meinem Haus. Mir ist es egal, ob du eine Muggelgeborene bist oder nicht. Ich hoffe, ich kann dir zeigen, dass du mir vertrauen kannst, Kelly. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mit mir am See spazieren gehen möchtest. Natürlich nur, falls du Zeit hast."

„Jetzt?"

„Ja, jetzt. Ich kann es nicht mehr aushalten, endlich dein Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Gib mir nur eine Chance, das zu beweisen, Kelly."

„Ich weiß nicht…" Kelly überlegte und sah in seine Augen.

Meinte er es tatsächlich ernst? Konnte sie ihm wirklich vertrauen? Sollte sie ihm die Möglichkeit geben?

Sie sah ihn wieder an und blickte direkt in seine Augen. Sie wusste, was sie ihm sagen würde.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Hagrid war ein sehr guter Freund. Ein Freund, den Hermine jedem Menschen auf der Welt wünschen würde.

Sie war oft bei ihm, um mit ihm eine Tasse Tee zu trinken, Kuchen zu essen und über Harry und Ron zu plaudern, oft auch über die Dinge, die sie bis jetzt erreicht hatten und eine Armee zu gründen war schließlich nicht einfach. Sie hatten sie ‚Dumbledores Armee' getauft und trainierten in den Ferien auch einige Schüler aus Hogwarts, Hermine war eine von ihnen.

Jedes Mal, wenn sie ihre bleischwere Tasche richtete, weil es einfach viel zu oft von ihren Schultern zu rutschen drohte, stellte sich Hermine die Frage, warum sie eigentlich so viele Bücher mit sich herumtrug. Und jedes Mal beging sie denselben Fehler noch einmal und noch einmal und noch einmal. Genervt pustete sie eine Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht weg, die hartnäckig versuchte, ihre Sicht zu verdecken.

Ohne Umwege wollte Hermine in die große Halle, um zu Abend zu essen und dann in ihrem Zimmer an ihrem Projekt zu arbeiten. Langsam aber sicher merkte sie, dass es ihr Spaß machte, sich damit zu beschäftigen. Sie wollte noch in die Bibliothek und einige Bücher suchen, in denen vielleicht etwas über die Bounty Meuterei stand.

Als sie am Hogwarts-See vorbeilief, blieb sie kurz stehen und sah über das Wasser und über die Berge in die Ferne. Irgendwo dort draußen waren Harry und Ron und alle anderen Mitglieder vom Orden des Phönix'. Hermines Herz und Kraft war bei ihnen, sie wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass alle wieder heil und gesund nach Hause kamen. Sie wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als mit Harry und Ron wieder einfach nur im Gemeinschaftsraum zu sitzen und zu reden und zu lachen.

Eigentlich war aber ihr größter Wunsch, den Beiden und all denen, die kämpften, irgendwie zu helfen. Egal wie, sie würde alles tun, was in ihrer Macht stand. Jedes Mal, wenn Harry und Ron ein Brief schrieben, in dem sie Hermine darum baten, etwas in Büchern zu recherchieren, verstrich keine Sekunde, in der Hermine nicht über Büchern hing und nach Antworten suchte.

Hermine wollte helfen. Das war wirklich-

Ihre Gedanken ebbten abrupt ab, als sie ein Knall hörte, gefolgt vom schallenden Platschen des Wassers.

Ihr Kopf schoss in diese Richtung. Sie streifte mit ihren Pupillen die Gegend ab und konnte im ersten Blick nichts entdecken.

Doch, da- Ein roter Schopf ragte aus dem See, ein paar Arme versuchten, sich über dem Wasser zu halten.

Warum sollte jemand um diese Jahreszeit im eiskalten Wasser schwimmen gehen?

Die Hexe ging mit großen Schritten zur Person, die im Wasser herumtrieb. Als sie einige Schritte entfernt vor dem Ufer stehen blieb, sah sie, dass es sich um ein Mädchen handelte. Und als sie nach einigen Momenten noch genauer beobachtete, musste sie schockiert feststellen, dass diese Person nicht schwimmen konnte, warum sonst sollte sie wild um sich schlagen?

„Oh Merlin, warte, warte, ich bin gleich da, bei dir!"

Ihre Gedanken rasten. Wingardium Leviosa brachte im Wasser nichts, genauso wenig wie Mobilicorpus.

Sie musste das Mädchen auf die Muggelart retten.

Ohne weitere Überlegungen warf Hermine ihre Tasche von ihrer Schulter auf den Rasen und zog ihre Robe aus.

Das Mädchen trieb bereits weit weg vom Ufer, bewegte sich auch nicht mehr. Mit Anlauf sprang Hermine ins Wasser, um so weit wie möglich bei dem Mädchen zu landen

Als Hermine in die schneidende Kälte eintauchte, musste sie die Luft anhalten. Es war kalt, bitter kalt. Sie konnte kaum Luft holen und atmen, als sie endlich auftauchte.

Fassungslos stellte sie fest, dass das Mädchen immer mehr aus ihrem Blickwinkel verschwand und allmählich anfing, von der Wasseroberfläche aus in die Tiefe des Sees zu sinken.

Mit aller Kraft schwamm Hermine so schnell sie konnte zu ihr.

„Das gibt's doch nicht, oh Gott."

Je mehr Sekunden verstrichen, desto mehr Panik breitete sich in Hermines Brust aus, desto schwerer konnte sie in dem Wasser atmen und desto schwerer konnte sie das Mädchen ausfindig machen.

„Wo bist du?"

Sie musste wieder in das Wasser tauchen, das Mädchen war komplett von der Wasseroberfläche verschwunden. Hermine holte tief und tauchte ihren Kopf in das Wasser, versuchte sich mit ihren fast vor Kälte komplett steifen Armen in alle Richtungen zu drehen. Ihre Augen brannten genauso wie ihre Lunge und trotzdem gab sie nicht auf. Als ihr die Luft ausging, tauchte sie wieder auf und holte ein zweites Mal tief Luft und suchte das Mädchen wieder.

Und endlich entdeckte Hermine sie. Hastig tauchte sie noch tiefer in das Wasser und schwamm zu dem rothaarigen Mädchen. Sie musste sich beeilen, viel mehr beeilen, denn Hermine sah, dass die Augen des Mädchens geschlossen waren, dass ihr Mund offen stand und die unendlichen und kalten Wassermassen ihre Lungen füllen mussten.

Als sie das Mädchen endlich fassen konnte, stellte sie fest, dass es sich um Kelly Ground handelte, einem Mädchen aus ihrem Haus. Hermine nahm ihren Arm, legte es über ihre Schulter und fasste mit der anderen Hand die Hüfte des Mädchens, bevor sie anfing, mit voller Kraft an die Wasseroberfläche zu schwimmen.

Ihre Beine gaben fast nach, hatten so gut wie keine Kraft mehr, aber sie hörte nicht auf, nein, sie konnte nicht - sie durfte einfach nicht.

Und dann tauchte Hermine mit Kelly nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit aus dem Wasser auf und musste tief Luft holen, fing daraufhin sofort an, ans Ufer zu paddeln. Dort angekommen, zerrte sie mit aller Kraft die bewusstlose Kelly aus dem Wasser.

Hermines Atem kam stockend, ihre Lungen gaben fast nach vor Schmerz, ihr Herz raste und hämmerte gegen ihren Brustkorb. Wenn es Hermine schon so schlecht ging, wie musste es dann Kelly gehen? Sie kniete sich neben sie, nahm ihr Gesicht zwischen ihre beiden Hände und klatschte leicht auf ihre Backen.

„Kelly, bitte wach a-auf. Es wird alles gut, nu-nur mach bitte deine Augen auf. Kelly!"

Hermine rüttelte und schüttelte das Mädchen, damit sie endlich ihre Augen öffnete und atmete. Sie kannte keinen Zauber, womit man ertrunkene Menschen von dem Wasser in ihren Lungen befreien konnte. Das einzige, was sie kannte, war die Muggelart. Und alles war besser, als tatenlos zu sein und zuzusehen, wie ein Mensch vor ihren Augen starb. Tief holte Hermine Luft und tat genau das, was sie von ihren Eltern gelernt hatte.

Sie zwickte mit ihren Fingern Kellys Nase zu und legte ihre Lippen auf ihre, pustete Luft in ihre Lungen, hörte nach einigen Malen auf und drückte dann mit ihren Handballen auf die Mitte ihrer Brust.

Einmal, Zweimal, Dreimal, Viermal, Fünfmal und noch viele weitere Male und mit jedem Mal sah Hermine, wie Wasser aus Kellys Mund floss.

Und diese Prozedur wiederholte Hermine oft, viel zu oft und hörte nicht auf. Irgendwann fühlte Hermine, dass Tränen ihre Wangen überdeckten und dass sie am ganzen Leib zitterte, dass ihre Zähne wie wild gegeneinander schlugen.

„Kelly, w-wach endlich auf. KELLY!"

Panik, Panik, es war Panik, was Hermine fühlte, dachte und sah.

Irgendwann fing sie an, heftiger zu weinen, hörte aber keine Sekunde auf, Kelly wiederzubeleben, sie konnte nicht aufhören. Sie hoffte inständig, dass irgendjemand vorbeikommen würde und Madame Pomfrey rufen würde. Irgendwer, bitte, irgendwer sollte ihr doch helfen!

Auf einmal weiteten sich Hermines Augen, sie sah, wie Kelly anfing, zu husten, obwohl sie nicht bei Sinnen war. Sie sah wie sie hustete und endlich, Merlin sei Dank, anfing zu atmen.

Hermine konnte es nicht fassen.

„K-Kelly, kannst du mich hö-hören? Hey."

Die Angesprochene öffnete leicht ihre Augen, als sie nach Ewigkeiten aufhörte, Wasser zu husten.

„Hermine, bist d-d-du das? Mir- Mir ist so k-kalt."

„Ich w-weiß, mir a-auch. Wir müssen schn-schnell ins Schloss."

Doch Kelly war wieder bewusstlos geworden, aber das störte Hermine nicht. Sie hatte es geschafft, sie hatte es tatsächlich geschafft und Kellys Leben gerettet. Tränen der Verzweiflung verwandelten sich in Tränen der Freude.

Hermine stütze sich mit den Händen am Boden ab und versuchte, auf die Beine zu kommen, doch ihre zitternden Knie gaben bei ihrem ersten Versuch nach, erst beim zweiten Versuch schaffte sie es, stehen zu bleiben. Sie nahm ihre Robe, warf es über Kellys bewusstlosen Körper, nahm ihre übergewichtige Tasche, holte ihren Zauberstab.

„Wingardium Leviosa."

Kelly fing an, zu schweben, Hermine versuchte, sich mit aller Kraft auf sie zu konzentrieren, als sie anfing, ins Schloss zu rennen, ihren Zauberstab hielt sie auf die schwebende Kelly gerichtet.

Und dann sah sie ihn plötzlich.

Wie er stocksteif mit einem Zauberstab in den Händen genau vor ihr stand.

Wie seine Pupillen fast aus seinen Augenhöhlen fielen.

Und wie er kein Wort sagen konnte.

Und da dämmerte es Hermine. Er hatte das getan. Er hatte Kelly ins Wasser geworfen. Er hatte sie töten wollen.

Rasender Zorn breitete sich in Hermine aus.

„DU-DU BASTARD! WAS HAST DU D-DIR DABEI EIGENTLICH GE-GEDACHT?"

Hermine schrie, so laut sie konnte. Sie wollte ihn umbringen, sie wollte ihm an den Hals springen und ihn so lange erwürgen, bis seine Lungen so sehr brannten, wie ihre es taten.

Malfoy sagte noch immer nichts, es war so, als ob er starr vor Schreck war.

Hermine wollte und konnte nicht noch länger Zeit verschwenden, indem sie hier vor ihm stand und ihn anschrie, sie wollte endlich ihre Kleider vom Leib reißen, sich vor ein Feuer setzen und sich wärmen. Sie wollte endlich Kelly in Sicherheit bringen.

„Du ha-hast Glück, dass ich s-sie zum Krankenflü-flügel bringen muss, Mal-Malfoy, du dum-dummer Junge. Willst d-du wirklich als Mörder enden?"

Er sagte nichts, er konnte nicht, das wusste Hermine. Er sah sie an mit seinen erschrockenen Augen, wahrscheinlich atmete er nicht einmal mehr. Doch das war ihr recht. Er sollte sterben vor Schreck.

Ohne einen weiteren Blick zu verschwenden, machte sich Hermine wieder auf den Weg in den Krankenflügel.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Wollte er wirklich ein Mörder sein?

Diese Frage, die Granger ihm gestellt hatte, hatte sich in seinem Gedächtnis wie ein dunkles Mal am Arm eines Todessers eingebrannt. Er hatte sich das alles nicht so vorgestellt. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Ground nicht schwimmen konnte. Er hatte sie nicht töten wollen.

Warum hatte er nichts machen können, als Granger versucht hatte, Ground wiederzubeleben? Warum hatte er sich nicht bewegen können? Warum hatte er Granger keine Antwort geben können, als sie ihn so voller Zorn angefahren hatte?

Draco war immer noch schockiert über die Tatsache, was passiert war, als er mit Blaise auf der schwarzen Couch in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum saß.

„Denkst du, dass wir es diesmal übertrieben haben, Draco?", fragte der Dunkelhäutige leise.

Blaise sah bedrückt auf den silber-grünen Teppich. Er wusste, was vorgefallen war, er hatte nur einige Schritte hinter Draco gestanden und hatte genauso wie er, nichts tun können, außer zu beobachten, wie Granger das Leben eines Mitschülers rettete.

Hatten die beiden es diesmal wirklich übertrieben? Wollten sie bereits mit 15 als Mörder enden?

Was würde passieren, wenn Granger zu Dumbledore gehen würde und ihm erzählen würde, was sie gesehen hatte?

Nein, sie konnte nicht beweisen, dass Draco derjenige war, der mit einem Stupefy Kelly Ground ins Wasser gestoßen hatte. Wie sollte sie es auch. Zeuge gegen Zeuge, keiner würde ihr glauben, wenn sie keine Beweise hatte. Keiner konnte sagen, dass aus seinem Zauberstab ein Stupefy abgeschossen wurde, da er aufgepasst hatte, nicht seinen eigenen Zauberstab zu benutzen. Darüber brauchte sich Draco wahrscheinlich keine Sorgen zu machen.

Er erinnerte sich an das letzte Mal, an dem er wie angewurzelt auf seinen Beinen stehen geblieben war und nicht in der Lage war, etwas zu tun. Schon wieder diese Bilder in seinem Kopf, schon wieder diese unerträglichen Gedanken.

Ohne auch nur ansatzweise einen neuen Gedanken anzufangen und auf Blaises Frage zu antworten, stand Draco auf.

Er musste noch mehr Zweifellostrank zu sich nehmen.

Noch mehr, noch viel, viel mehr.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Hermine, Anthony und Draco saßen eine Woche nach dem Vorfall am See wieder im Klassenzimmer, um ihr Projekt voranzubringen.

Die Hexe hatte niemandem etwas vom Vorfall erzählt, sie hatte bis jetzt nicht einmal Malfoy selbst damit konfrontiert. Sie wartete ab, um den richtigen Zeitpunkt zu finden. Sie wusste, dass sie keine Beweise hatte, um ihn auffliegen zu lassen. Und das wusste Malfoy wahrscheinlich genauso gut wie sie, sonst hätte er etwas unternommen, um sie auf irgendeine Weise zu hindern. Aber er hatte nichts getan.

Im Gegenteil.

Hermine hatte ihn nicht ein einziges Mal zu Gesicht bekommen. Er wich ihr aus, das war ihr nach einigen Tagen klar geworden. Doch dieses Mal und heute gab es kein Ausweichen.

„Ich finde es schwachsinnig, dass damals die Muggel hier in England, Tahitianerinnen ausgegrenzt haben, nur, weil sie aus einem anderen Land kamen. Sicher, dass sie damals so dachten?", gab Malfoy plötzlich gelangweilt von sich.

Und Hermine erstarrte ungewollt.

Das konnte doch kaum sein Ernst sein, oder? Er versuchte, Menschen umzubringen, weil sie seiner Meinung nach kein reines Blut hatten aber er fand es unsinnig, dass es vor langer Zeit Menschen gab, die andere Menschen wegen ihres Ursprungs versklavten und verurteilten?

War er wirklich dermaßen blöd? Konnte er nicht erkennen, dass er genau so **unsinnig** dachte?

„Hermine, Malfoy, ich muss jetzt zum Quidditchtraining. Ist es in Ordnung für euch, wenn ich meinen Teil später mache? Ich bringe es das nächste Mal zu unserem Treffen mit."

„Ich werde auch gehen, wenn Goldstein einfach mir nichts dir nichts verschwinden und auftauchen darf, wann er möchte."

Aber das passte Hermine nicht, Malfoy musste hier bleiben, diese Chance, ihn endlich zur Rede stellen zu können, durfte sie nicht verpassen.

„Malfoy, ich muss mit dir reden."

„Ich habe nichts mit dir zu bereden, Granger", gab er kurz und knapp von sich, bevor er genauso wie Anthony auf seinen Beinen stand und anfing, seine Sachen zu packen.

Schon wieder beschlich Hermines Geist eine unendliche Wut.

„Ich sag das nicht noch einmal, Malfoy. Ich warne dich, du wirst bleiben, bis ich zu Ende geredet habe."

Ihre Augen bohrten sich in Malfoys. Er brach sein Tun langsam ab und sah sie genauso hasserfüllt an, wie sie ihn. Er wusste, er musste bleiben, sonst würde sie alles Anthony erzählen und das konnte er nicht riskieren.

Perplex sah der Genannte zwischen Malfoy und Hermine. Er spürte, dass zornige Funken im Raum sprühten und zwischen den Beiden hin und her tanzten.

„Na ja… Ich geh' dann mal. Bis zum nächsten Mal, ihr Beiden."

Nachdem Anthony die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, hatte sich immer noch keiner von den beiden Feinden bewegt. Malfoy stand immer noch auf seinen Beinen, seine Feder in der Hand, die er eigentlich hatte einpacken wollen. Hermine saß auf ihrem Stuhl, ihr Kopf nach oben gerichtet, ihre Augen fest verankert mit Malfoys.

Nach Ewigkeiten fand sie endlich die Worte, die sie ihm sagen wollte und ihre Stimme war leise, kalt.

„Sag mal, was hast du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht, Malfoy? Weißt du, was du damit fast angerichtet hättest? Hast du gesehen, wie Kelly fast gestorben ist? Ist dir bewusst, dass es einem Wunder gleicht, dass zufällig ich dort war und dass sie nur durch Glück überlebt hat?"

Sie wollte Antworten haben. Sie wollte von seinem Mund hören, dass er wirklich das so geplant hatte, wie es vorgefallen war und dass er das alles mit voller Absicht getan hatte.

„Sag etwas, Malfoy. Du sagst, dass es unsinnig ist, dass Menschen wegen ihrer Herkunft verurteilt werden. Was ist so unterschiedlich an dem Blut, das in uns fließt?", sie wurde lauter und lauter und noch lauter. Noch wütender mit jedem Wort, das aus ihrem Mund kam „Wir sind alle Menschen, wach endlich auf, Malfoy!"

Aber Malfoy sagte nichts, er sah sie einfach nur an.

Mit seinen stählernen Augen, die so hasserfüllt und kalt zu ihr hinunterblickten.

Und dann senkte er seinen Blick wieder auf seine Feder und fing langsam an, weiterzupacken.

„Malfoy, ich habe dich etwas gefragt, verdammt noch mal!"

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest, Granger."

Hermine schlug wütend ihre Hände auf den Tisch und schoss nach oben.

„Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein! Du kannst das alles doch nicht einfach ignorieren!"

„Wie gesagt, ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst", gab er gefasst von sich.

„Außerdem…", er stoppte in seinem Tun und sah sie wieder an „Du hast einfach keine Ahnung, was reines Blut bedeutet und dass du keine Ahnung davon hast, merkt man daran, dass du so etwas Abscheuliches wie die Taten von Muggeln mit unseren vergleichst. Du hast einfach keine Ahnung davon, Granger. Rede nicht von Dingen, von denen du nichts verstehst."

Und Hermine war sprachlos.

Einfach sprachlos.

Sie sackte auf ihren Stuhl und konnte nicht mehr denken.

Dieser Junge war eindeutig begriffsstutziger als Ron. Er war blind und dumm wie Brot.

Sie hielt ihn nicht auf, als er aus dem Klassenzimmer ging, sie konnte es nicht fassen, dass er tatsächlich rein gar nichts aus all dem gelernt hatte.

Und als Draco die Gänge zum Kerker überquerte, konnte er an nichts anderes denken als an die Tatsache, dass er wirklich nicht die leiseste Ahnung hatte, warum ihm dieser Vergleich zwischen andersstämmigen Menschen und Schlammblütern so unglaublich logisch vorkam.


	5. Kapitel 5

**Kapitel 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Harry hätte am besten in die Rolle des John Adams gepasst, wenn John Adams auch geblieben wäre und nicht John Adams aus Slytherin. Wegen eines arroganten Menschen, der unbedingt, immer und bei jeder Kleinigkeit seine Meinung durchsetzen wollte und nicht locker ließ, bis er das hatte, was er wollte, war John Adams zu einem Slytherin mutiert. Hatte Malfoy allen Ernstes vor, diese Rolle selbst zu spielen?

Hermine verkniff sich ein Lachen. Niemals, allen Ernstes, niemals würde Draco-ich-bin-der-Beste-Malfoy die Rolle des Fluchbrechers spielen, obwohl er es wahrscheinlich sehr gerne tun würde und sich denken würde, dass er das dann unglaublich toll macht. Vielleicht würde er es tatsächlich versuchen, doch niemals schaffen. Draco Malfoy, verliebt sich in eine dunkelhäutige Tahitianerin, unterstützt eine Meuterei und rettet dann noch vielen Menschen das Leben.

Malfoy als Held.

Hermine fing an zu grinsen.

Wenn man von Malfoy ein Gegenteil erschaffen würde, wäre es John Adams.

„Wen sollen wir als John Adams nehmen?"

Die Zauberin wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen und sah zu Anthony. Er und Hermine saßen bereits seit einer Stunde im leeren Klassenzimmer und überlegten, welche Personen die Rollen in ihrer Geschichte am Besten spielen konnten.

„Warum spielst du ihn nicht? Du kennst schließlich die Geschichte besser als wir alle."

Anthony sah sie überrascht an, seine hellen Haare fielen auf seine Stirn. Hermine musste sich eingestehen, dass Anthony kein schlecht aussehender, junger Mann war und das war sogar noch ziemlich mild und untertrieben ausgedrückt. Seine grünen Augen waren groß, seine vollen Lippen fingen an, zu lächeln. Die Hexe fühlte sich unwohl, sie hatte nicht gewollt, auf seine Lippen zu schauen. Als sie es bemerkte, senkte sie sofort ihre Augen und faltete ihre Hände auf dem Tisch zusammen.

„Hermine?"

„Ja?"

„Willst du meine Begleitung sein?"

„Huh?"

Ihr Kopf schoss wieder nach oben und ihre Augen suchten seine grünen.

„Was für eine Begleitung?"

Anthonys Lächeln breitete sich aus, er streckte sein Arm und nahm sanft Hermines Hand in seine.

„Zum Sommerball natürlich."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Dieser dummer kleiner George Graham hatte Draco nur eine Handvoll Sonnenblumenkerne gebracht. Eine Handvoll mit seiner dreckigen, kleinen Miniaturhand. Jetzt hatte er keine mehr, um noch mehr Zweifellos-Trank zu brauen und die letzte Portion davon hatte er vor einigen Stunden getrunken.

Dracos Gedanken kreisten nur noch um Sonnenblumenkerne als er ins Arithmantik Klassenzimmer marschierte, um sich mit seinen beiden Gruppenpartnern zu treffen.

Gruppenpartner.

Draco fauchte. Er würde sich, auch wenn sie der letzte Mensch auf dieser Erde, nein, in diesem Universum wäre, niemals mit ihr in einer Gruppe gesellen, geschweige denn mit ihr reden und zusammen arbeiten. Verfluchtes Schlammblut. Seine Laune wurde besser bei dem Gedanken daran, sie irgendwann eigenhändig dem dunklen Lord zu übergeben, das hämische Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht verbreiterte sich.

Wenn sie wüsste, was er sich alles ausgedacht hatte. Wenn sie irgendwann seine Gefangene wäre, war das Erste was er tun würde, einen Crucio auf sie zu hexen, gefolgt von einem Avada Kedavra.

Draco legte seine Hand auf die große Tür und stockte. Durch den Spalt, den er aufgeschoben hatte, sah er, wie Goldstein Grangers Hand hielt, wie Granger ihn schüchtern ansah, wie ihr Gesicht unnatürlich rot war.

Dann hörte er ihre Stimme.

„Zum Sommerball?" hauchte sie leise, Draco musste sich sehr konzentrieren um überhaupt zu verstehen was sie sagte.

„Ja, es würde mich glücklich machen, wenn du mich begleitest."

Goldstein, er lächelte Granger an. Draco schauderte, das war zu viel für seine Nerven.

Aber er konnte sich nicht bewegen, wollte länger lauschen. Er war viel zu gefesselt von dem, was Granger antworten würde. Er wollte hören, wie sie ihn sitzen ließ, ihm eine in sein hässliches Gesicht scheuerte und verschwand.

Konnte es Draco nicht egal sein, was ein Schlammblut mit einem Blutsverräter tat?

Doch, das konnte es.

Aber das war es nicht.

„Ich… Ich weiß nicht. Ich wollte eigentlich gar nicht hingehen, wenn ich ehrlich bin."

Draco konnte wieder atmen. Wann hatte er die Luft angehalten? Er sah das erbärmliche Gesicht Goldsteins, wahrscheinlich hatte er gedacht, dass Granger ihm in die Arme springen würde.

Tja, falsch gedacht, Halbblut.

„Ich verstehe. Falls du doch deine Meinung ändern solltest, freue ich mich, wenn du mich als deinen Partner in Betracht ziehst, Hermine."

„Danke, Anthony. Ich weiß das sehr zu schätzen und wenn ich doch Lust habe, werde ich mit dir hingehen."

Wie bitte?

Granger sprang auf, als die große Tür gegen die steinerne Wand knallte und Goldstein machte einen verängstigten Eindruck.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, wieder einmal ohne irgendjemanden zu begrüßen ging Draco den Gang entlang, nahm einen Stuhl und setzte sich an den Tisch, an dem Granger und Goldstein saßen, darauf bedacht soweit weg wie möglich von den Beiden zu sein. Zorn hatte sich in ihm verbreitet. Wie konnten diese unwürdigen Menschen auch nur ansatzweise daran denken, sich bei einem Projekt, an dem auch er selbst, ein Malfoy, beteiligt war, sich gegenseitig zu bezirzen? Sie sollten arbeiten, nachdenken und schuften. Nicht turteln.

Draco unterdrückte den Reiz zum Kotzen.

„Dir auch ein ‚Hallo', Malfoy."

„Niemand hat dich begrüßt, widerliches Schlammblut."

Seine Stimme klang ungewollt kalt und leise, ließ Granger aber hoffentlich erschaudern. Er sah wie ihre Augen sich wie immer zu Schlitzen formten, aber sie sagte nichts und nahm ihre Feder, fing an etwas zu kritzeln.

„Ich muss gehen, muss Professor Snape noch meine Hausaufgaben abgeben."

Goldstein stand auf und fing an seinen Krempel zu packen und Draco kam es so vor als ob er flüchten wollte. Eigentlich hoffte er das auch. Er sollte flüchten vor ihm, dieser elendige Ravenclaw.

„Aber wir sind noch gar nicht fertig! Anthony, bitte bleib' noch ein wenig."

Granger flehte den Typen fast an, widerwärtiges Schlammblut, hoffentlich würde sie ihm nicht gleich die Kleider vom Leib reißen. Draco riss sich zusammen, um nicht zu fluchen. Er wollte seine Arbeit machen und verschwinden.

„Ich weiß, Hermine, aber wenn ich meine Hausaufgaben nicht abgebe, muss ich vielleicht nachsitzen und das möchte ich wirklich nicht. Sei mir nicht böse, ich werde dafür das nächste Mal viel länger dran arbeiten."

Goldstein nahm seine Tasche und seinen Umhang und verschwand endlich.

Draco beobachtete Granger, wie sie ratlos da saß, bestellt und nicht abgeholt, wie sie sich fest an ihre Feder klammerte.

„Keine Ahnung, was du machen wirst, aber", die emotionslose Stimme, die sie ihm entgegenbrachte, stieß ihn fast vor dem Kopf „ich werde jetzt das restliche Spiel sauber niederschreiben, damit wir es später duplizieren und an die Leute, die unser Stück vorführen werden, verteilen können."

Ohne ihn auch nur eine Sekunde länger anzusehen, richtete sie ihre braunen Augen wieder auf das Papier und fing an zu schreiben.

Schon wieder hatte sie es getan.

Schon wieder kam sie ihm mit einer Ignoranz, mit dieser Ich-bin-besser-als-du Attitüde an.

Dracos Kopf schmerzte, er wollte seine Nasenbrücke massieren, aber konnte es nicht. Er wollte sich nicht die Blöße geben und dem Schlammblut zeigen, dass sie ihm Kopfschmerzen bereitete.

Also holte er seine Feder und fing an zu schreiben. Draco wollte sich beruhigen. Er wusste nicht, warum, aber sein Blut fing an zu kochen, wenn er daran dachte, dass Goldstein Granger gefragt hatte. Allein diese Szene vor seinen Augen, wie er ihre Hand gehalten hatte. Und was fiel Granger eigentlich ein, das alles über sich so ergehen zu lassen?

Draco hatte es schon immer gewusst. Granger war ein Schlammblutweib zwischen diesen ganzen Männern, kein Wunder, dass sie sich so benahm. Wer wusste schon, wie oft sie unter ihnen gelegen hatte?

„Malfoy?"

Grangers Arm war zu ihm ausgestreckt, sie hielt ihm das Skript vor die Nase.

„Willst du nicht mal schauen, was wir bereits gemacht haben?"

Dann war es vorbei.

Er hatte vor einigen Tagen fast einen Menschen umgebracht, er beleidigte sie, ignorierte sie, füllte seine Fantasien mit Bildern, von ihrem Tod, aus. Und trotzdem benahm sie sich manchmal, wie jetzt. So, als ob nichts passiert wäre. So, als ob die Beiden Freunde wären, gute Teampartner, die Spaß daran hatten, zusammen zu arbeiten.

Sein Herz wurde von unsichtbaren Fingern erdrückt, er wollte sie hassen. Und das tat er auch. Voller Härte schmetterte er das Skript gegen die Wand. Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, schlug mit aller Kraft auf den Tisch, hörte, wie es im Raum hallte, stand auf und beugte sich zum Schlammblut herab, um mit ihr auf einer Augenhöhe zu sein.

Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen, sie war nicht in der Lage, sich zu bewegen, als sie, wie aus dem Nichts, mit einer derartigen Aggressivität konfrontiert wurde.

„Ich hasse dich, Granger", zischte Draco kaum hörbar, versuchte allen Zorn der Welt in das Gesprochene zu legen.

„Ich hasse dich, ich verachte dich, Schlammblut. Du kannst mich nicht beeindrucken, wie du es mit allen anderen machst, dir wird es nichts bringen, deine Beine für mich breit zu machen, du Miststück. Ich könnte dich hier auf der Stelle töten, ich könnte dich mit meinen bloßen Händen vernichten, du unwürdiges Wesen."

Ja, das könnte er und das würde er auch irgendwann tun, irgendwann, wenn die Zeit gekommen war.

Grangers Gesicht verlor ihre Farbe. Sie sah ihn an, aus ihren braunen, tiefen Augen. Ihr Mund öffnete und schloss sich wieder. Draco konnte ihren Atem auf seiner Haut spüren, so nah war er ihr. Umso besser, sie sollte sehen, wie Furcht einflößend er sein könnte.

Und dann sah Draco ihre Augen immer mehr glänzen, immer wässriger werden. Und dann dämmerte ihm, was er eigentlich gesagt hatte. Hatte er tatsächlich so weit gehen wollen?

Eine Träne aus ihren Augenwinkeln befreite sich und bahnte sich einen Weg über ihre Wange. Draco wollte, dass sie litt. Also warum, warum verdammt noch mal, wollte er jetzt auf einmal die letzten Minuten um alles in der Welt rückgängig machen?

Plötzlich sah Draco wie sich ihre Augenbrauen zusammenzogen und er riss die Augen weit auf. Es kam ihm so unglaublich langsam vor, als er endlich, nach Momenten wahrnahm, dass sie ausholte. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen.

Und dann kam es.

Es klatschte und hallte in dem kleinen Klassenzimmer.

Draco sah für einige Sekunden schwarz und als er seine Augen öffnete merkte er, dass sein Gesicht nicht mehr zu Granger, sondern gegen die Wand gerichtet war und dass seine Wange brannte.

Hatte er das verdient? In Draco versuchten Schuldgefühle aufzukeimen. Hatte er das tatsächlich-

Bevor er noch weiter denken konnte, kappte eine unsichtbare Mauer die Gedanken der Zweifel an seinen Taten von vorhin. Seine Familie kam ihm in den Sinn, seine Aufgabe und sein Glauben an Voldemort. Draco war ein zukünftiger Todesser.

Und sie ein elendiges Schlammblut.

Voller Zorn richtete er seinen Blick wieder auf Granger. Sie stand nun auf den Beinen, genauso wie er. Ihre Hand war noch immer oben, ihr Atem raste, ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich heftig. Ihr Mund war geöffnet, ihre Augen und ihre Wangen gerötet.

Draco war nicht bei Sinnen, er sah sie nichts, er sah niemanden, als seine Hand zu ihrem Hals schoss und es umklammerte.

„Du Hure!" schrie er sie mit einer grenzenlos, tiefen Stimme an.

Sie versuchte wie ein Fisch nach Luft zu schnappen als sie merkte, wie ihr die Kehle zugeschnürt wurde, doch sie konnte kein Wort mehr herausbringen.

Draco ging ohne sie loszulassen, um den Tisch herum, schob sie voller Gewalt gegen die Wand, presste seinen stählernen Körper gegen ihren. Mit seiner freien Hand nahm er ihre kleinen Händen, die sich versuchten, sich aus seinem brutalen Griff zu befreien.

Seine Finger bohrten sich immer tiefer in ihre Haut, er sah, wie noch viel mehr Tränen sich in ihren Augen formten und unaufhaltsam ihre Wangen herunter flossen.

„Lass- Lass m-mich lo- Mal-"

Nein, sie konnte nicht reden, sie konnte kein weiteres Wort herausbringen. Draco sah, wie sie mit ihren Augen versuchte, ihren Zauberstab ausfindig zu machen. Auch das würde ihr nicht helfen, sie konnte nicht reden, sie konnte ihre Hände nicht bewegen, es hatte wirklich keinen Sinn mehr, sich zu sträuben.

Er wollte sie loslassen, aber er konnte nicht. Seine Instinkte lenkten seinen Körper, eine unglaubliche Macht bewegte seine Hände.

Er sah, wie ihre Pupillen nach hinten in ihre Augenhöhlen rollten. Ihr Atem stieß immer schwächer an seine Mundwinkel.

Das Bild von Ground bildete sich in seinem Gehirn, ihr lebloser Körper. Das Bild, wie Granger versuchte sie mit aller Kraft und unter Tränen wieder zurück ins Leben zu holen.

Ein Bild von einem Schlammblut schoss ihm in den Kopf. Ein Bild, wie sein Vater im Malfoyischen Landsitz die Frau quälte. Wie die Peitsche in den Händen seines Vaters auf den nackten Körper der Frau donnerte. Wie er ihre Knochen, ihre Rippen mit seinen Fußtritten brach. Wie Blut, so unendlich viel Blut aus ihrem Mund, aus ihren Wunden heraustrat und sich zu einer riesigen Lache formte.

Eine Lache, in der Draco tagtäglich vor Angst starb.

Und dann ein grünes Licht und ihre leblosen, toten Augen.

Draco sah auf seine Hand, auf seinen Griff, der fest und sicher Grangers Hals umklammerte. Er sah, wie sich seine Finger in ihr Fleisch bohrten, wie dunkelviolette Abdrücke anfingen, sich zu bilden.

Und dann sah er wieder auf ihr Gesicht. Es war fast komplett weiß, fast schon bläulich. Ihre Tränen hatten auch seine Hände gefunden, er spürte das Feuchte auf ihnen.

Er sah in ihre Augen, die nur noch eine Haaresbreite geöffnet waren. Sie sah ihn an.

Und er erkannte nicht das, was er eigentlich sehen wollte.

„Hast du Angst?", flüsterte er.

„Nein", sagte sie.

Das Nächste, das er hörte, sagte sie nicht. Nicht in diesem Moment.

 ** _„Willst du als Mörder enden?"_**

Augenblicklich ließ er sie los.

Er hatte sich verbrannt.

Er wollte weg, er wollte flüchten und weg.

Weg.

Sie sackte auf den Boden, fing an, wild zu husten, ihre Hände glitten zu ihrem Hals und versuchten den Schmerz, der auf ihrer Haut brannte, zu lindern.

Draco sah sie noch einige Momente an. Was hatte er getan? Was zum Teufel hatte er nur getan? Er war zu weit gegangen, zu weit, viel, viel zu weit. Er rannte zum Tisch, nahm seine Sachen und flüchtete aus dem Zimmer.

Er wollte sich umdrehen, sie anschauen und zu ihr gehen aber er konnte nicht. Sein Herz schmerzte und quälte sich, sagte ihm er solle ihr helfen.

Er konnte nicht.

Er konnte nicht, er konnte nicht.

Er kniff die Augen zusammen und schüttelte heftig seinen Kopf.

Und dann war er weg.

Endlich weg.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Den kalten Steinboden, auf dem sie lag, nahm sie nicht mehr wahr, es störte sie nicht. Ihr Hals brannte, ihre Lungen brannten, ihre Augen brannten. Ihr Herz schmerzte von den vielen Schluchzern, die immer noch nach und nach herausdringen wollten. Ihre Augen waren geöffnet, und sie blickte auf einige Stuhlbeine. Sie konnte nicht denken, sie konnte auch nicht mehr weinen.

Wie lange lag sie schon hier? Wie viel Zeit war vergangen?

Viele Stiche, viele, unendlich viele Nadelstiche bohrten sich in ihre Haut, auf ihren ganzen Leib und Körper.

Doch das war nicht das, was Hermine störte.

Ihre Seele schmerzte noch viel mehr als ihr Körper. Ihre Seele war gebrochen, er hatte sie tatsächlich gebrochen. Sie konnte sich nicht genau an das erinnern, was er gesagt hatte. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, was sie ihm geantwortet hatte.

Das Einzige, woran sie sich erinnerte, waren seine Augen. Seine gehässigen Augen, die auf sie blickten, die sie wie der abscheulichste aller Götter, richteten.

Warum? Warum hasste er sie so sehr?

War das alles umsonst? Hatte sie sich wirklich nur eingebildet, dass er tief in seinem Inneren wahrscheinlich ein guter Mensch war? Zumindest einer, der einem anderen Menschen kein Leid antun könnte?

Tränen wollten sich in Hermines Augen bilden, aber sie hatte keine Tränen mehr, all ihre Tränen für den Rest ihres Lebens, hatte sie heute verbraucht.

Nach Ewigkeiten und nach Unendlichkeiten befand Hermine sich in ihrem Bett.

Wie war sie hierher gekommen?

Hermine wollte schlafen, sie wollte träumen und nie wieder aufwachen.

Als sie ihre Lider schloss, sah sie seine Augen.

Seine grauen Augen.

Seine grauen Augen, die sie so voller Zweifel ansahen und um Vergebung baten.


	6. Kapitel 6

**Kapitel 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Viele Tage waren vergangen seit dem Vorfall mit einer gewissen Person. Hermine hatte ihn, soweit es ihr möglich war, ignoriert, hatte Ausreden gefunden und Anthony gesagt, dass sie bei ihren letzten Treffen nicht mitmachen würde, da sie so viel zutun hatte. In Zaubertränke, in der großen Halle, sogar auf den Gängen war sie immer aufmerksam und sah sich um, damit sie Malfoy nicht begegnete, geschweige denn sich mit ihm alleine irgendwo aufhielt.

Sie wusste, lange konnte sie das nicht durchziehen. Irgendwann würde sie sich mit ihm unterhalten müssen, das Projekt zwang sie dazu.

Romane zu lesen entspannte Hermine, ließ sie die Welt und die Probleme um sie herum für einige Zeit vergessen. Die Bibliothek war menschenleer, der Abend dämmerte und brachte die Dunkelheit über die Felder von Hogwarts.

Es war gemütlich in einer Ecke, eines riesengroßen Raumes mit einem Buch auf dem Schoß, zu sitzen. Hermine seufzte und sah auf, langte mit einer Hand kurz über ihren Hals. Es schmerzte nicht mehr, aber ihre Fingerspitzen brannten förmlich, als sie über die verunstalte Haut strich. Die Flecken waren immer noch da, obwohl man sie nur noch schwer erkennen konnte.

Hermine hatte es niemandem erzählt, sie hatte diesen Vorfall vor jedem verschwiegen.

Warum?

Das wusste sie selbst nicht. Der einzige Grund, der ihr einfiel, war, dass er sich wahrscheinlich rausreden würde, dass seine mächtigen Eltern schließlich immer hinter ihm standen, egal, was für abscheuliche Dinge er tat. Noch ein Grund war, dass Hermine müde war. Es war anstrengend, gegen ihn zu kämpfen, es war anstrengend, überhaupt gegen jemanden ankämpfen zu müssen. Sie wollte nicht kämpfen. Nicht gegen irgendjemanden und auch nicht gegen Malfoy.

Sie sah wieder zu ihrem Buch und las weiter. Es war das Beste, das sie machen konnte, um sich zu beruhigen.

„Granger?"

Seine Stimme. Hermine musste lächeln, soweit war sie also schon, dass sie seine Stimme halluzinierte. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und las weiter, um seine Stimme aus ihrem Kopf zu verbannen.

„Granger?"

Wie ein Blitz wurde es Hermine bewusst, dass das vielleicht doch nicht ihre Fantasie war. Sie erstarrte. Nein, das durfte nicht sein sie war noch nicht bereit ihn zu sehen. War diese Stimme überhaupt Wirklichkeit?

Langsam hob Hermine ihren Schopf um sicher zu gehen, dass das nur ihre Einbildung war. Braune Augen trafen auf Graue. Sie fantasierte nicht, es war keine Einbildung. Er saß vor ihr, hatte seine Hände auf den Tisch gelegt und blickte Hermine ganz und gar an.

Und dann ebbten ihre Gedanken.

Das war nicht möglich, das konnte einfach nicht möglich sein. Seine Augen, seine Augen sahen so anders aus als das letzte Mal als sie sie gesehen hatte. Sie waren nicht dunkel, nicht mal ein kleines Bisschen. Sie waren nicht voller Zorn und voller Hass, sie richteten Hermine nicht. Das war kein anderer Mensch, aber warum kam es ihr dann so vor als ob ein anderer Mensch vor ihr saß? Warum verspürte sie nicht Angst, wenn sie ihn ansah?

„Granger?"

Und seine Stimme war auch so anders. Keine tiefe, Furcht einflößende Stimme, keine Härte, keine Abscheu. Was war hier los? Wie konnte sich ein Mensch innerhalb weniger Tage so sehr verändern?

Draco senkte seinen Blick und sah Grangers Buch an, sein Gesicht war angespannt.

Aber dann sah er sie.

Er sah die blauen Flecken an ihrem Hals, er konnte sie genau erkennen, obwohl das Licht im Raum nur spärlich war. Und in diesem Moment schoss ihm jemand einen brennenden Pfeil in sein Herz. Hatte tatsächlich er das getan? Hatte wirklich er diese blauen Flecken auf ihrem Hals verursacht? Er konnte ihr nicht in die Augen sehen, denn sie spiegelten nichts außer Trauer wider. Oder war es Enttäuschung?

Er senkte seinen Blick, sah irgendwas an ehe er anfing zu reden. Er wollte sich entschuldigen aber natürlich nicht, weil es ihm leid tat. Schließlich war er ein Malfoy, ein Reinblut. Sie hingegen war ein Gryffindor, nicht annähernd so reich wie er und noch dazu eine Muggelgeborene. Er wollte sich entschuldigen, damit sie niemandem etwas erzählte.

Es war egal, ob er noch nichts von ihr gehört hatte, auch, dass sie niemandem etwas erzählt hatte. Er wollte sich nur entschuldigen.

„Was ist, Malfoy?"

„Was liest du da?"

Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Malfoy, wollte er allen Ernstes ein Gespräch mit ihr anfangen? Smalltalk führen? Sie wollte ihn nicht sehen, egal wie sehr er sich verändert hatte, er war Malfoy, er war der Junge, der sie beinahe umgebracht hatte. Sie wollte weg, sie wollte nicht in seiner Nähe sein.

Hermine stand auf und zog ihren Umhang fester, nahm ihr Buch und drückte es an sich.

Draco sah, dass sie gehen wollte, stand auch auf und umrundete den Tisch. Er wollte nicht, dass sie ging, bevor er das getan hatte, was er sich vorgenommen hatte. Er stellte sich ihr in den Weg und als sie das sah, ging sie einige Schritte zurück und ihre Hand und ihr Zauberstab schossen nach oben, zeigten auf ihn.

„Komm' einen Schritt näher und ich schwöre bei Merlin, ich werde dich verfluchen, Malfoy."

„Immer mit der Ruhe, ich tu dir nichts."

Hermine wollte lachen. Er hatte sie fast umgebracht, verdammt noch einmal, und jetzt wollte er ihr verklickern, dass er ihr nichts tat?

„Geh' mir aus dem Weg und komm' mir nie wieder zu nahe."

„Granger, ich wollte dir nur-"

„Hau endlich ab!", schrie sie, ihr Geduldsfaden riss. Sie wollte seine scheußliche Stimme nicht hören. Ihr Herz raste schon wieder vor Wut.

Draco sah, dass das zuviel für sie war. Er musste sie gehen lassen, seine Zeit und die Entschuldigung mussten anscheinend noch warten. Er ging eine Schritte zurück und sie rannte fluchtartig an ihm vorbei.

„Ich wollte dir sagen, dass wir uns das nächste Mal am Mittwoch um 17 Uhr treffen", rief er ihr noch hinterher, hoffte, dass sie ihn noch gehört hatte.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

„Nächstes Wochenende werden wir in Hogsmeade nach Ballkleidern schauen!"

„Ich bleib' dann am besten hier."

„Willst du mir damit sagen, dass du nicht zum Sommerball mitgehst?"

„Ja, so ziemlich."

Ginny sah Hermine entsetzt an. Das war anscheinend eines der absurdesten Dinge, was sie gehört hatte. Etwas, das Ginny niemals in Betracht ziehen würde.

„Aber warum?"

„Ach Ginny, ich bin eine Spaßbremse, das weißt du doch."

„Nein!", sagte sie aufgebracht und setzte sich auf Hermines Bett, „Hermine, wenn du nicht mitkommst, dann fehlt etwas. Es ist doch in Ordnung, ein paar Mal im Jahr sich Spaß zu gönnen, findest du das nicht auch?"

„Natürlich ist das in Ordnung. Ich lese nur viel lieber hier, in meinem Zimmer."

Die Rothaarige seufzte laut. Nach einigen Sekunden sah sie Hermine aber plötzlich wieder mit großen Augen und einem bedrücktem Gesicht an.

„Oh Gott, hat dich wohl noch niemand gefragt, Hermine? Willst du deswegen nicht mitkommen?"

„Nein. Nein, das ist es nicht, wirklich nicht."

„Aber, Hermine, wenn du keinen Partner-", und dann stockte sie, Überraschung blitzte in ihren Augen, „Was? Dich hat jemand gefragt?"

Röte schoss in die Wangen der Braunhaarigen, sie hasste es, über so etwas zu reden. Schüchtern musste sie nicken und machte Ginny umso neugieriger.

„Wer ist es, sag schon!"

„Na ja, also, Anthony hat mich gefragt."

„Anthony? Anthony Goldstein aus Ravenclaw?"

„Ja."

„Oh Merlin, das ist ja wundervoll, Hermine! Anthony ist so ein süßer Junge!"

„Findest du?"

„Natürlich, schau' ihn dir doch an!"

Ginny grinste und wurde, je mehr Sekunden verstrichen, aufgeregter, bis ihr Gesicht plötzlich wieder fiel.

„Du hast ihm aber nicht ernsthaft einen Korb gegeben, oder?"

„Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich, also wenn ich gehe, er mein Begleiter sein wird."

Ginny stand auf und nahm Hermines Hand, lächelte bis über beide Ohren.

„Das heißt, dass du nach Hogsmeade mitkommen wirst und ich will kein ‚Aber' hören. Anthony hofft bestimmt auch darauf, dass du kommst."

Hermine seufzte und wusste bereits jetzt, dass sie es bereuen würde…

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Als Hermine die Tür zum Klassenzimmer öffnete, fiel ihr ein blonder Junge auf, der an einem Tisch saß und aus dem Fenster sah. Ihr Blick verdüsterte sich als sie langsam zu ihm ging und sich ihm gegenüber setzte. Nachdem sie ihre Sachen ausgepackt und auf dem Tisch verteilt hatte, griff sie nach ihrem Zauberstab und hielt es fest. Sie würde es nicht loslassen, solange sie neben ihm war.

Malfoys Blick hatte sich nicht einmal zu Hermine gedreht, es sah so aus, als ob er nicht einmal wahrgenommen hatte, dass Hermine gekommen war. Er hatte nichts ausgepackt, seine Tasche lag neben seinem Stuhl auf dem Boden, seine Arme hingen nach unten. Es sah wirklich so aus, als ob er träumte.

Hermine wollte ihn nicht aufwecken und fing an, an ihrem Projekt weiterzuarbeiten. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie eigentlich waren, schließlich hatte sie die letzten Male nicht mitgemacht. Aber Malfoy fragen, nein, das würde sie nicht tun. Dann würde sie eben warten, bis Anthony kam.

Minuten verstrichen und dann sah Hermine aus ihrem Blickwinkel, wie sich sein Kopf drehte. Er sah sie an, sie konnte seine Augen auf ihrem Körper förmlich spüren, die Art, wie er sie musterte. Sie fühlte sich unwohl und der Griff an ihrem Zauberstab verfestigte sich.

„Granger?", sagte er leise.

Hermine sah auf, versuchte, so wenige Emotionen wie möglich zu zeigen. Erschrocken stellte sie fest, wie müde Malfoy aussah. Er hatte große, dunkle Ringe unter seinen Augen, eine unglaublich blasse Haut.

„Was ist, Malfoy?"

„Ich wusste nicht, wie du mir sonst zuhören würdest, Granger"

„Was meinst du?", fragte Hermine verstört.

„Heute findet kein Treffen mit Goldstein statt. Wir haben schon angefangen mit den Leuten, die es aufführen werden, zu üben. Ich wollte dich alleine sprechen, deswegen habe ich dich gerufen."

Hermine keuchte. Was fiel diesem dummen, egoistischen Kerl eigentlich ein? Dachte er allen Ernstes, dass sie nichts Besseres zutun hatte, als sich hier mit ihm zu treffen, nur, weil er mit ihr sprechen wollte?

Sie fing sofort an, ihre Sachen wieder in ihre Tasche zu stopfen.

„Ich will aber nicht mit dir reden!"

„Du musst mir nur eine Minute zuhören!"

„NEIN!", schrie sie ihm voller Zorn entgegen, ihr Atem beschleunigte sich. Sie würde ihm nicht zuhören, nicht eine Minute und auch keine Sekunde. Er würde niemals wieder die Gelegenheit haben, sie anzuschreien und sie zu beleidigen, niemals wieder würde Hermine das zulassen.

Malfoy stand auch auf und ging um den Tisch herum. Ungewollt kam ihr die Szene von vor einigen Tagen in den Kopf und instinktiv schnellte wieder ihr Zauberstab in die Höhe.

„Bleib', wo du bist!"

„Ich will dir nichts tun, Granger." Seine Stimme klang verzweifelt, was wollte er von ihr? Wollte sie ihm wirklich zuhören?

Nein, sie wollte ihm nicht zuhören und beugte sich leicht auf den Boden, um ihre Tasche zu nehmen und zu verschwinden. Nicht eine Sekunde wandte sie die Augen von ihm ab und nicht eine Sekunde lang lockerte sie den Griff um ihren Zauberstab.

Malfoys betroffenes Gesicht war das einzige, was sie davon abhielt, sich auf der Stelle umzudrehen und zu gehen. Sie konnte nicht anders als ihn zu mustern, sie konnte ihre Augen nicht von ihm nehmen.

„Es tut mir leid, Granger", hörte sie dann von ihm leise, so leise, so unglaublich leise.

Momente verstrichen, bevor Hermine ihre Stimme fand.

„Malfoy."

Sie schluckte und konnte nichts anderes sagen, als das, was ihr Herz fühlte und sagte.

„Deine Hände haben mich fast getötet. Eine Entschuldigung kann es diesmal **vielleicht** wieder gut machen, aber das nächste Mal kann es viel zu spät sein."

Und so ging sie zur Tür und verließ ihn, verließ diese stickige Atmosphäre.

Sie ließ einen Draco zurück, der nach einem Stuhl griff, sich hinsetzte, sein Kopf in seine Hände stemmte und nicht mehr in der Lage war, nicht mehr die Kraft hatte, wieder aufzustehen. Sein Kopf war leer und trotzdem fühlte es sich so an, als ob es auf der Stelle platzen würde.

Was für ein Malfoy war er, der sich bei einer Muggelgeborenen entschuldigte?

Doch eine andere Frage beschäftigte ihn noch viel mehr, als alle Anderen.

Was für ein Mensch war er, der einen anderen Menschen töten wollte?


	7. Kapitel 7

**Kapitel 7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Unendlich viele Sterne und ein Halbmond spiegelten sich auf dem leicht treibenden Wasser wider. Nachts war es das Schönste am Ufer eines Sees, auf dem leicht nassweichen Gras zu liegen, in die Weiten des Universums zu starren und dem Verstand auf Wiedersehen zu sagen.

Aber das brachte nichts, es kam nämlich immer wieder zurück.

Dracos Gedanken wollten nicht verschwinden, egal mit was für einer Macht er versuchte, es zu unterdrücken und zu ignorieren. Viele Bilder waren seit Wochen an sein Gehirn gekettet, für immer dazu bestimmt, in seinen Erinnerungen zu verweilen.

Die Bilder von dieser Muggelfrau, die vor seinen Augen getötet wurde war etwas, das Draco hatte niemals sehen wollen. Es hatte ihm gezeigt was von ihm erwartet wurde, dass auch er das irgendwann tun musste. Und dann kam irgendwann dieser Brief von seinem Vater, der ihm sagte, wann er damit anzufangen habe. Er wusste nicht, ob er in der Lage dazu war,solche Taten zu begehen. Draco wollte nicht für immer und ewig, tagtäglich, wahrscheinlich irgendwann sogar stündlich, einen Zweifellos-Trank trinken.

Granger.

Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten.

Diese verdammte Granger.

Granger, Granger, Granger.

Sie ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf, sie war verankert, irgendwo in den Tiefen seines chaotischen Verstandes. Seitdem er sich in ihrer Nähe aufhalten musste wurde ihm immer klarer, dass er vielleicht eines Tages sie töten musste, sie foltern, quälen und umbringen musste, schließlich war sie eine Muggelgeborene und er bald ein Todesser.

Was war eigentlich das Gegenteil von Todesser?

Schlammblut?

Dracos Herz schmerzte, er wollte nicht das krasse Gegenteil von irgendwas Anderem sein. Er wollte nicht das Schwarze vom Weißen sein, er wollte irgendwo in der Mitte sein. Draco wollte grau sein. Er war kein Mensch, der einem anderen Menschen die Hand gab und ihm aufhalf. Kein Mensch, der sein Geld durch die Gegend warf um anderen zu helfen. Nein, das war nicht Draco.

Aber Draco war auch kein Mensch, der anderen Menschen Leid zufügen wollte. Ja, natürlich war er ein hinterlistiger Slytherin und es bereitete ihm unendliche Freude, wenn er sah, wie andere Menschen sich blamierten. Er machte seine Späße und wollte in den Vordergrund stellen, dass er der Beste der Besten war. Aber jemanden wirklich verletzten? Und dann auch noch umbringen?

Er seufzte gequält und sah noch tiefer in die Tiefen des Sternenmeeres. Warum konnte er nicht dort oben sein? Hier war er nicht an dem richtigen Ort, definitiv nicht. Das war keine Welt, in der Draco leben wollte. Er passte weder in das eine noch in das andere, er war eine Ausnahme.

War es also für ihn noch etwas wert, überhaupt zu leben? Würde es ihm vielleicht besser gehen, wenn er in einem anderen Leben wiedergeboren würde?

Draco hob seinen Arm, hatte seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und zielte auf den funkelnden Himmel. Wenn es dort draußen wirklich einen Gott gab, wie so viele Muggel es behaupteten, warum kam es ihm dann so vor, als ob dieser Gott einen Winterschlaf hielt und seine eigenen Wesen vergessen hatte?

„Stupefy", flüsterte er und ein ganz kleiner, weißer Funken sprühte kurz aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes dem Nachthimmel entgegen.

Seine leeren, grauen Augen weiteten sich, als er im selben Moment eine lange und unfassbar helle Sternschnuppe sah.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Dieser blöde, blöde Professor. Was fiel ihm eigentlich ein, Hermine Granger, die klügste Hexe in ganz Hogwarts, vor der gesamten Klasse so dermaßen bloßzustellen?

Hermine schnaubte und fluchte leise, als sie wütend zum See stapfte. Sie würde es ihm zeigen, er sollte einfach nur abwarten. Ihm würde rein gar nichts übrig bleiben, als Hermine eine glatte O zu geben. Als sein blöder Spruch wieder in ihrem Kopf hallte, musste sie einen leisen und kurzen Schrei vor Wut loslassen.

„Miserabel, Miss Granger. Die Note T reicht nicht aus, um auszudrücken, wie schlecht ihr Trank geworden ist", äffte sie ihn mit einer tiefen Stimme nach.

Hach, der würde schon noch sein blaues Wunder erleben, dieser eingebildete Professor.

Als sie endlich den Duft des Wassers riechen konnte, beruhigten sich ihre Nerven langsam. Es war noch sehr früh, die Sonne war erst vor einigen Minuten aufgegangen. Hermine war zu Professor Snape gegangen um ihn zu fragen wie er ihren Zaubertrank gefunden hatte, den die Schüler als Hausaufgabe aufbekommen hatten, und jetzt hielt sie ein Zaubertrankbuch in den Händen und hatte sich fest vorgenommen, es so lange und so oft zu lesen, bis sie das ganze Buch auswendig aufsagen konnte. Das würde sie sich nicht noch einmal von ihm gefallen lassen, bestimmt nicht.

Hermine zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen und verengte leicht ihre Augen um die Ferne besser erkennen zu können. Etwas Schwarzes und ziemlich Großes lag auf der Wiese. Etwas, das Hermine noch nie hier am Ufer des Sees gesehen hatte. Neugierig näherte sie sich dem Etwas zu.

Es war größer, als sie vorerst angenommen hatte, sogar größer als sie selbst. Als sie endlich einige Meter davor stand, hielt sie inne. Das war nicht irgendetwas, was dort lag. Das war ein Mensch und auch kein Unbekannter. Ihr Herz zog sich zusammen, sie wollte es nicht wahrhaben, so oft auf ihn treffen zu müssen.

Malfoy lag auf der Wiese wie ein Toter.

Hermine wollte sich umdrehen und gehen.

Abhauen, flüchten, verschwinden.

Doch schon wieder machte ihr Herz einen Strich durch ihre Rechnung, ihr Körper konnte und wollte einfach nicht weggehen. Sie hasste ihren Charakter für ihre Gutmütigkeit. Sie musste sichergehen, dass ihm nichts passiert war, also näherte sich Hermine ihm vorsichtig, ohne auch nur den kleinsten Mucks von sich zu geben.

Als sie neben ihm stand, kniete sie sich auf den Rasen und stellte erleichtert fest, dass er leicht atmete. Er schlief also. Er schlief im Morgengrauen am Ufer des Hogwartssees. Was zum Teufel war eigentlich in ihn gefahren? Skeptisch betrachtete ihn Hermine Momente lang. Seine Nase war vor Kälte rot angelaufen und er hatte sich zu einem Ball zusammengerollt.

Ungläubig musste sie sich eingestehen, dass er so, wie er vor ihr lag, wie ein vollkommen anderer Mensch aussah. Seine Gesichtsmuskeln waren entspannt, nicht ein Hauch von Hass oder Wut lag darauf. Und wenn sie wirklich vollkommen ehrlich zu sich war, entdeckte sie, dass er unglaublich schön war. Erschrocken über ihre Gedanken zog sie die Luft ein. Je länger sie ihn ansah, desto ruhiger wurde sie und desto weiter rückte ihre Wut in die Ferne. Wie konnte ein Mensch so dermaßen unterschiedliche Gesichter haben?

Er strahlte Frieden aus, sie wollte ihn nicht wecken, doch sie musste. Egal ob er ein Bösewicht war oder nicht, sie konnte es einfach nicht übers Herz bringen ihn in der Morgenkälte frösteln zu lassen.

„Malfoy?", wisperte sie und seine Augen fingen an leicht zu zucken.

Hermine lächelte. Letztendlich war er doch auch nur ein einfacher Junge.

„Hey, Malfoy?", wiederholte sie, diesmal etwas lauter.

Sie sah, dass sein Körper sich langsam bewegte, er fing an sich zu strecken und Geräusche von sich zu geben. Als er seine bereits geschlossenen Augen zusammenkniff und nach ein paar Sekunden etwas öffnete, konnte Hermine nichts an seinem Gesicht und seinen Augen erkennen, das auf Hass deutete.

Draco wusste nicht, was mit ihm geschah. Schlief er noch, war er wach, fantasierte er? Granger lächelte ihn an und das erste Mal entdeckte er, dass sie honigbraune Augen hatte. Glänzende, honigbraune, warme Augen. Er stellte auch fest, dass ihre Augen dieselbe Farbe wie ihre Haare hatten. Ihre Haare sahen flauschig aus. Und ihre Lippen, die ihn anlächelten, waren rosa. Noch nie hatte jemand Draco so angelächelt. Er schluckte. Sie sah sagenhaft und überhaupt nicht widerwärtig aus. Sie sah nicht so aus wie ein Schlammblut aussehen sollte. Er rührte sich nicht, als er schon wieder diese sanfte Stimme hörte, die ihn so wundervoll geweckt hatte. Sein Herz klopfte unnatürlich schnell.

„Malfoy", hauchte sie.

Und da wurde ihm bewusst, dass das keine Einbildung und auch kein Traum war. Es wurde ihm klar wie Wasser, dass er in seinem Kopf Granger tatsächlich als sagenhaft befunden hatten. Glasklar, dass er das nicht durfte, dass das ein verbotenes Territorium war, in dem er sich befand, auch wenn es nur in seinem Gehirn existierte.

Granger.

Schon wieder Granger.

Immer wieder Granger.

Granger, Granger, Granger.

Draco wurde sauer. Sauer auf die Situation, dass er sie nichts anderes als schön finden konnte. Sauer auf sie, dass sie nichts Besseres zu tun hatte als am See zu spazieren. Sauer auf sich selbst, dass er nicht in seinem Bett war. Und sauer auf die Welt, dass er nicht das tun konnte, was er eigentlich in diesem Moment tun wollte.

Ruckartig setzte er sich auf und schloss seine Augen, schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er wollte wieder klare Gedanken fassen, vor allem wenn Granger neben ihm stand.

„Malfoy, ist alles in Ordnung?"

War dieses Mädchen bescheuert? Er hatte sie fast umgebracht, und sie? Kniete neben ihm und fragte, ob mit ihm alles in Ordnung sei.

Das war nicht normal. Granger war unheimlich, sie war einfach nicht normal.

Draco drehte seinen Kopf wieder zu ihr und sah sie an. Sie sah besorgt aus und das machte ihn wütender, je länger er sie ansah. Sie sollte sich keine Sorgen um ihn machen, sie sollte ihn hassen und wünschen, dass es ihm schlecht ging.

Er musste weg, denn je länger er neben ihr war, desto schlechter ging es ihm, desto mehr vergiftete sie seinen Verstand und das durfte um alles in der Welt nicht passieren. Er hatte schon genug Zweifel, noch mehr konnte er sich nicht leisten.

Draco stand ohne etwas zu sagen auf, klopfte seine Kleidung ab, ging zum Schloss und ließ eine verdutzte Hermine zurück.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

„Sie ist so wunderschön", schwärmte Blaise.

„Du redest echt viel Schwachsinn", war Dracos Antwort.

Er saß auf der schwarzen Ledercouch in seinem Gemeinschaftsraum, Blaise vor ihm, mit dem Bild eines schwarzhaarigen Mädchens in seinen Händen. Es hatte nicht gereicht, Granger inmitten des frühen Morgens zu sehen, er musste auch noch Blaises öde Schwärmerei ertragen.

„Draco, ich sag's dir, sie ist nicht so wie andere Mädchen."

„Erspar' es mir bitte, Blaise."

„Du hast doch keine Ahnung." Blaise stand auf und setzte sich neben Draco. „Ich wollte bis jetzt nur meinen Spaß mit Mädchen haben, aber die - die ist so anders. Draco, wenn du nur wüsstest! Das erste Mal habe ich mir gemerkt, welche Augenfarbe ein Mädchen hat!"

„Ach komm schon, was spielt die Augenfarbe für eine Rolle?" Der blonde Slytherin wurde langsam sauer. Augenfarben merken - das hieß noch gar nichts, schließlich hatte Draco selbst heute Grangers Augen gesehen und konnte sich noch genau an die Farbe erinnern. An die kleinen, ockerfarbenen Pünktchen und sogar an die verschiedenen Farbnuancen in ihren Puppillen.

„Das spielt eine riesengroße Rolle! Weißt du aber, was total nervig an der Sache ist?"

Blaise erzählte ohne Punkt, ohne Komma, voller für Draco einfach unverständlicher Leidenschaft.

„Ich will's gar nicht wissen."

„Sie geht mir nicht aus dem Kopf, Draco, ich denke die ganze Zeit an sie. Wenn ich Hausaufgaben mache, wenn ich esse, sogar wenn ich schlafen will. Das ist zum Kotzen, sag' ich dir."

Nicht aus dem Kopf gehen. Aus irgendeinem Grund machte das Draco noch mehr sauer, sehr sauer. Er stand auf und ging in sein Zimmer, knallte die Tür hinter sich zu und schnaubte. Nicht aus dem Kopf gehen. Granger. Der blonde Junge stöhnte genervt und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. Komischerweise kamen keine Bilder mehr von der Muggelfrau vor seine Augen, wenn er schlafen wollte. Trotzdem konnte er nicht schlafen, seine Gedanken kreisten stundenlang um eine bestimmte Hexe, die er nicht ausstehen konnte. Um eine Hexe, die ihn jedes Mal anlächelte, wenn er seine Augen schloss.

Genauso ging es dieser bestimmten Hexe. Sie lag in ihrem Bett, hatte ihre Augen geschlossen, die Bettdecke bis unter ihr Kinn gezogen. Jedes Mal, wenn sie kurz davor stand, in die Traumwelt zu gleiten, schoss ein schlafender Malfoy durch ihr Gedächtnis. Und jedes Mal öffnete sie erschrocken die Augen, wurde leicht sauer, bannte die Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf und versuchte wieder zu schlafen. Und dann passierte dasselbe noch einmal. Und noch einmal, und noch einmal, und noch einmal.

Malfoy.

Schon wieder Malfoy.

Immer wieder Malfoy.

Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy.

 **.**

* * *

.

Anthony blickte zwischen Hermine und Malfoy hin und her. Hermine war still, viel stiller als sonst. Daran war Anthony nicht gewöhnt. Komischerweise war Malfoy genauso still. Die drei übten seit einer Stunde mit Michael Corner alias John Adams und Padma Patil alias Maimiti, eine Tahitianerin, das Theaterstück. Wer den Kapitän spielen sollte, war noch unklar. Doch das alles war nur in Anthonys Hinterkopf.

Das was ihn am meisten verwunderte und ihm zum Nachdenken brachte war die Art, wie Malfoy und Hermine sich gegenseitig behandelten. Auf jeden Vorschlag, den Hermine hervorbrachte, kam normalerweise ein Gegenargument von Malfoy. Die Beiden würden dann immer diskutieren, sich gegenseitig beleidigen, bis einer von ihnen nachgab oder wutentbrannt verschwand.

Doch diesmal war es komplett anders.

Wenn Hermine etwas vorschlug, sagte Draco nichts dagegen, umgekehrt war es genauso. Sie waren ruhig, blieben ruhig und taten nichts dagegen, wenn einer von Beiden etwas entschied.

Seltsam.

Wirklich sehr, sehr seltsam.

.

* * *

.

 **A/N:  
** **Hallo ihr Lieben,**  
 **bis hierhin habt ihr es geschafft. Leider dauert es noch ein Weilchen bis das nächste Kapitel online ist. Bitte lass mir ein Review da, ich freue mich sehr darauf.  
** **LG,  
** **Leah**


End file.
